A Different Kind of Girl
by Freezing Ember
Summary: Three crazy new girls at Ouran -Shelby, Addie, and Becky- and they're gonna stir up some trouble :D Yeahz, I like trouble. KyouyaxShelby, BeckyxTwins, AddiexTamaki
1. Attack of the Sidewalk

He looked up and saw a girl

He looked up and saw a girl. A pretty one. She was bending over him, her orange eyes inspecting him. Her faded orange hair cascaded down over her shoulders, and she spoke.

"You OK?"

"Yes, I just was caught off guard." He said.

"Yeah, I totally saw that ditch jump out and attack you."

The boy smiled. Not only was she pretty, she was funny too.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Kyouya Ootori."

"Cool. I'm Shelby Shiinozuka."

Shelby stood strait again, and held out her hand to help him up. He took it, and smiled at her. Then he noticed what she was wearing.

Shelby was wearing army green cargo pants, with a t-shirt crop top. She was wearing a white hat, and it had tails on the back that billowed out behind her, which made her look kinda like a ninja.

"Thank you, Shelby."

"No prob, dude."

She walked off, and was glopified by a blonde girl, who was about a head shorter then she was. The other girl grabbed Shelby's arm, and pulled her into the mall. He was about a mile away from the mall when he saw the white tails on Shelby's hat sail by him.

"I DUN WANNA WEAR A MINI SKIRT!!" She screamed, and soon after, he heard the blonde's voice.

"Shelby, you are, like, fashion retarded. You would look SO cute in a mini!"

"NO I WO- Oh, hey Kyouya." She said, turning around to look at him.

"Hello again, Shelby."

"Oooh, Shelby's gotta boyfr-" the blonde girl said, materializing at Shelby's shoulder before Shelby slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Don't even say it."

"OK."

"Kyouya, this is Addie Hanako. Fashion Freak of the century. Addie, this is Kyouya Ootori."

"Do you like shopping?" Addie asked, questioning look on her face.

"Not particularly."

"Alright Addie, let's go home before you scare the living daylights outta him, 'Kay?"

"But I'm not finished shopping."

"Suck it up, were going home."

And with that, Shelby grabbed Addie's wrist and pulled her down the side walk.

_Hm… strange girls._

_Shelby was pretty though, but she is a commoner, Father would never let me see her again._

_Well, I should get home._

Kyouya's thoughts were all bamboozled when he got home. Sitting down at his desk, he began to work on some homework.

The night passed quickly, and soon enough it was the next day.

' ' 'the next day' ' '

Kyouya got into his limo, and drove to Ouran.

Entering the third music room, he was attacked by Tamaki.

"Kyouya! There are three new girls coming into our class! Isn't this exciting?! Three new girls to woo!"

"Yes, Tamaki, very exciting."

"Dad told them to come here first thing in the morning, so the club can say hello!"

"Alright."

Mori and Honey showed up, and apparently the twins were out sick.

Soon enough, they heard voices of unfamiliar girls from behind the door.

"Why does this place have like twenty thousand and six music rooms?"

"There are only three."

"So I was twenty thousand and three off. Big deal."

"Is this the one?" asked a new voice.

"It says 'third music room', so I guess so."

The door slowly opened, and three heads poked inside.

"Is this the host club?" said a one of the girls.

"Yes, my lovely maiden, you have found us. Welcome." Tamaki said, kissing the girl's hand and pulling her into the room. Kyouya gasped slightly (Not noticeable, BTW).

"Don't touch me." Shelby said, pulling her hand away and slapping Tamaki across the face. Kyouya chuckled.

This sent Tamaki flying into a state of depression, and he went to sulk in his emo corner.

Shelby scanned the rest of the people in the room. Her eyes falling on Kyouya, she smiled.

"Hi Kyouya! Do you go to school here too?"

"Yes, and welcome to Ouran High School."

"Thanks!"

The other girls slowly walked through the door. Addie came in first, followed by a brown haired girl with brown eyes.

"Hey Kyouya! How's ya doin'?" Addie said, making a peace sign.

"Fine, thank you."

The brown haired girl spoke up. "Who are you?"

"He's Kyouya Ootori." Shelby said. "He's the guy we met yesterday."

The brown haired girl nodded. "I'm Becky Eimer."

"She's from Germany. Her last name means 'bucket' in Germanese!" Addie said, trying to sound smart.

"That's GERMAN, Addie."

"Well, not everyone can be all smartish. I have my own smartishness too… Everyone can know enough about SHOPPING AND FASHION YOU KNOW!" Addie said, emphasizing the last part, so Shelby across the room could hear her clearly.

Shelby turned around, and Honey noticed that she wasn't wearing a uniform. She was wearing long flared jeans, and a baggy t-shirt that had 'Action Power Sports' written across the front, and the logo on the back.

"Shelby, why aren't you wearing a uniform?" He asked.

"I wouldn't be caught dead in that frilly yellow nightmare." She said, shivering.

"I couldn't imagine you in the uniform compared to what you were wearing yesterday." Kyouya commented.

"That was pretty unfashionable, only someone like you –caughfashionretardedcaugh- could pull it off. What you were wearing yesterday, I mean." Addie said.

"My fair princess, why aren't you wearing the school uniform?" Tamaki said, addressing Addie this time.

"OMG, Isn't it obvious?! It's totally unfashionable!"

"Addie, you're wearing a mix of the two." Becky said.

"Are you transsexual?" Honey asked, voice full of innocence.

"NO!"

Addie was wearing the boy's blazer, except she cut off the sleeves. She was wearing the bottom half of the girl's uniform, but she had shortened it into a mini skirt. Shelby had said it looked funny.

"None of us wear the uniform were supposed to." Becky said.

True. Becky was clad in all black, black shorts, black t-shirt, black flip-flops, black headband.

"Well Shelby, Addie, and Becky, welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club." Kyouya said, smiling and holding out a dark blue rose to Shelby.

Shelby took it, and blushed a little.


	2. Germanese

Disclaimer: IDONTOWNOHSHC

**Disclaimer: IDONTOWNOHSHC.**

"DIE!! DIE!! Jeez, why does this thing have like forty bazillion HP?" Shelby said, glaring holes through her PS2.

"It's supposed to make the game challenging." Becky said, leaning on the back of the couch.

"I DUN LIKE CHALLENGING STUFF!!" Shelby whined.

"At least you aren't transsexual…" Addie said, coming downstairs in some latest fashion.

"You're transsexual? Since when?" The orange eyed girl asked, turning her attention away from the Witch she was attempting to beat, yet failing miserably at.

"I'M NOT TRANSSEXUAL!!"

"But you just said-"

"You know what I mean." Addie said. "What Honey called me today…"

"Haha, that was great."

"OHMIGAWD SHELBY, LOOK OUT!!" Becky screamed, as a black limo came plowing through the wall. Shelby back flipped out of the way, just in time to see the limo screech to a halt about two centimeters away from her PS2.

"WHO DO YA THINK YA ARE, DRIVIN' LIKE YOU'RE BLIND?!" Shelby screamed. "SERIOUSLY! YOU ALMOST RAN OVER MY PLAYSTATION!!"

"Sorry 'bout that, Miss." The driver said, leaning out the window.

The back door of the limo opened, and a pair of twins walked out the door.

"Yeah, sorry."

"So… Who are you guys?"

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin."

"Becky, should we forgive them?" Shelby asked, only to see Becky walking away to her room.

"Addie, what do you say?"

"Let 'em go- ONLY if they'll take me shopping."

"That's cruel." Shelby said.

"Shelby, it's a fair price for breaking our wall." Addie responded.

Shelby shrugged her shoulders, and said, "I guess we'll forgive you… You just have to-"

"Pay for it?" One said.

"No… We can pay for it. You just have to take Addie shopping."

"Really? Great."

"Trust me, you can't say that until you're done. We could do worse." Shelby said. "Here you are." She said, grabbing Addie's arm and shoving her in direction of the twins.

"OHMIGAWD, I wanna go to Abercrombie, American Eagle, Kohl's, Delia's, Claire's… I know I'm forgetting some, but whatever!"

Addie grabbed each twin with one arm, and dragged them through the hole they made in the wall.

Shelby walked up to Becky's room, and knocked on the door. "Becky?"

"Ja?"

"Normally you would be freaking out because TWO PEOPLE JUST MADE A HOLE IN OUR WALL!!"

"They were two TOTALLY hot people…"

Shelby slammed her head into the door. "You're kidding me."

"No… They were really cute!"

"Holy noodles in chocolate Becky… WAIT. Did you notice what they were wearing?"

Becky opened the door. "Yeah, it was a blue uniform, with a striped tie and black shoes."

"The uniform looked freakishly familiar…" Shelby said, glancing at Becky's baby-blue walls, covered with pictures of famous authors and anime characters.

"Yeah, I can't remember where they were from though…" Becky said.

"Well, whatever. Just don't leave us in the fantastic world of single-ness, alright?"

"Hahaha, Shelby. You know I don't date." Becky said, a 'no duh' look crossing her face.

"Anyway… I CHALLENGE YOU TO GUITAR HERO!!" Shelby said, pointing a finger at Becky.

"NOT IF I CHALLENGE YOU FIRST, COMMONER!"

"Did you just call me a commoner?"

"…Maybe…"

"Oh, NOW you're in for it!" Shelby yelled, racing downstairs to teach Becky a lesson in the wonderful pixel-ish world of guitar hero.

--At the Mall--

"Oh, this mini is so cute! I must have it!" Addie said, holding out a jean mini skirt (Authoress: -hack- -choke- -die-) that had buttons down the side.

Hikaru leaned over to Kaoru, "I would have rather paid for the wall damage."

"Really… We probably would have paid less."

"At least I have good taste!" Addie said, as she had started a fight with some girl over the mini skirt.

"Good taste- Ha! Look at what you're wearing!" She said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" Addie screamed, teeth bared and ready to eat the next girl who called her unfashionable.

"Those jeans! They were SO yesterday!" The girl said, flipping her hair.

"Well… Your face doesn't go with your shirt!" Addie screamed, yanking the mini away from the girl, causing Addie to fall backward.

"I didn't like it anyway." The girl said, walking away.

"Then why the heck did you just fight me for it?! STUPID CONFUSING PEOPLE!!"

"This is torture…" Kaoru complained.

"What do you mean? We're not even half way done!!"

The twins groaned.

--Back in Shelby and Becky's mansion--

"Alright- The score is 13-0. I think I'm winning." Shelby said, glancing over the score sheet.

"Shut up. I don't play video games anyway."

Shelby sighed. "Exactly! I need to make you like them!"

"I'm gonna go read." Becky said, taking off her guitar and setting it on the couch, which they had flipped over again.

"I'm gonna fix the wall." Shelby said, glancing at the gaping hole in the wall. "…Eventually."

Becky laughed, and shut the door to her room.

Shelby flopped over on the couch, and milled over stuff in her head.

_How come that dumb witch is so hard to beat?_

_How come the people blasted a hole in my wall?_

_Why is that Kyouya guy so hot?_

Shelby sat up, eyes wide.

_Where the heck did that come from?!_

Shelby wandered back up to her room, and grabbed a photo album off her shelf.

As she flipped through the pages, she caught a picture of her when she was five. Her hair was more of a brownish color, and she was smiling. Addie was standing next to her, wearing a red sundress. Becky was on the other side, her glasses glinting, eating a sandwich.

She looked at another picture on the page. It was one of her and her parents. She smiled.

_I wonder how they are doing…?_

Shelby looked at the picture. Her mom was behind her, her long brown hair flowing with the wind. Her dad was on the other side of her, his hand around her mom's waist and the other on her head. She was smiling, holding a flower. A rose, to be exact.

"Shelby, when's Addie coming home?" Becky asked, standing in front of her door.

"EVERYONE, I'M HOME!!"

"Never mind."


	3. Pillow Fight Moves

**Disclaimer: I dun own OHSHC.**

**Ok people, basically, I'm just writing this cuz I'm bored and cuz my friends like it. So, if YOU don't like it… well, I don't give a rats ass if you like it or not. I say this because I got a flame on one of my stories saying that people hate my stories… but that's the only flame I have ever gotten. So. If you wanna flame, fine. If you don't, fine.**

"Shelby? You there? Ohmigawd, did the fashion police get you again?" Addie said, knocking on Shelby's black door that had flames on the bottom.

"Shelby?" She said, opening the door.

"OHMIGAWD BECKY!!" Addie screeched, hurtling down the stairs.

"What? Becky asked, looking up from some vampire book.

"It's Shelby! The fashion police arrested her! What are we gonna do?!"

"Addie, there is no fashion police. Shelby went to school early so she could do a make-up test."

Addie's eyes opened wide. "If there are no fashion police, then how come Shelby is the only unfashionable person I ever see? I thought she was too sneaky for the police to catch her… so they attacked her in her sleep."

"No, she just went to school."

"Did she take the limo?"

"No- her bike."

Addie's eyes opened wider. "But bikes are so unfashionable!"

Becky turned her head. "I think she'll survive."

--At School--

"Oww, dammit!" Shelby screamed, walking into a wall for the fourth time this morning.

"I hate mornings…"

She looked at the room she was in. _Score! Lunchroom!! _

She pranced over to the serving line, and hopped over the glass thing. Walking over to the fridge, she opened it to see if there was anything eatable.

"Haha! Yes! Curly fries!!" She screamed in victory. "…Shoot. I should pay for it. Curse you conscience…" Shelby said, pulling out ¥500. She dropped it on the table.

She glanced at a nearby clock. "SHOOT!!" She screamed, and ran up a flight of stairs.

"Ah, Ms. Shelby. You're late." The teacher said.

"Yeah… Sorry 'bout that…"

She took a seat and pulled out a pen from her back pocket.

--With Addie & Becky--

"OH COME ON!! YOU DRIVE LIKE MY GRANDMA!!" Becky screamed, honking at the driver in front of her. The driver turned around and flicked her off.

Becky's eyebrows shot up. _Oh, no he didn't…_

"Rear-end him!! Don't feel bad- Shelby rear-ended a cow once."

"Addie, I can't crash into him… That's illegal. But then again… What the hell?!"

Becky picked up speed a bit, and nudged the bumper of the driver in front of them.

Upon getting no reaction, she sped up some more, and slammed into the driver's bumper.

--Later…--

"You do realize we have to pay this off? You can't write IOU's to the cops." Becky said, handing Addie the ticket.

"And you'll have to pay us back for the damage to our car." Two voices said.

Becky turned around, seeing the twins from the other day.

"Oh, you two." Addie said. Her eyes lit up. "Oh, and thanks for taking me shopping the other day! Too bad I'll never wear half the stuff…"

"What do you mean?"

"It's unfashionable now!"

"Uh… H-Hi… Again…" Becky stuttered.

"Heylo."

"I'll… Be going… now…" Becky stuttered again.

"Um, Hello? We still gotta pay them back…"

"Nah, we know you guys. All's cool."

"Ok…" Becky said, whistling for a taxi. When one stopped, she pulled Addie in.

"You guys coming? I mean, you can't drive your car cuz we kinda totaled it…" Addie said.

"Eww, we have to ride in THAT?!"

--At School, with Shelby--

"Ah, Sensei! I'm done!" Shelby said, walking up to her teacher and handing him her test.

"Alright, school starts in an hour, so your free to roam the building."

"Ok, thanks!" She said, waving and running out the door.

The teacher's face wrinkled up a bit. _Was it just me, or does she smell like curly fries?_

Shelby decided to go to that place where she saw Kyouya before. _3__rd__ music room, was it? Or was it the 33__rd__? No, that's way too many… Maybe the 4__th__ or 5__th__?_

Shelby clutched her head in pain. _Too much thinking…_

"Hi, are you lost?" A bubbly voice asked from behind her. She turned around to see the black haired kid from yesterday- the one that was always with the little blonde one.

"Yeah, I am… Can you help me figure out where I'm supposed to go?" Shelby asked, addressing the smaller one. The big one scared her.

"Uh huh! Where are you go- Heeeey, your that girl from yesterday! The one with the transsexual friend!" The little blonde one asked.

Shelby laughed. "No, she's not transsexual, she just thinks that the combination of the guy and girl uniforms is fashionable. Weirdo, right? Plus, I don't think I know your name."

"I'm Honey! And he's Takashi, but everyone calls him Mori."

"Alright. I'm Shelby, but I think you know that." Honey smiled. Mori did what could be classified as a smile, but could also be classified as a smirk.

"So Shelby, where ya going?"

"Probably the same place as you."

"…We were going to the men's room…"

"Guess not." Shelby said, face turning tomato red. "Anyway, I'm going to the room you guys were in before, like when I met you, and I kinda forgot where it is…"

"3rd music room."

"Gotcha. Thanks!" Shelby said, turning and waving.

"She's pretty." Honey said. Mori 'ah'ed.

--With Becky & Addie--

"I can't believe we spent ¥300 just getting to school." Hikaru said.

"I can't believe Addie talked me into rear-ending you." Becky pouted. She had loosened up while taking the taxi ride.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW UNFASHIONABLE YOU GUYS ARE!!" Addie screamed, feeling the need to be a part of this conversation.

"…?"

"You guys are violating, like, twelve different fashion laws!!" Addie said, waving her arms around like a retarded person.

"…Addie, do you even know what violating means?" Becky asked.

"…What if I don't?"

Becky shook her head. "Wow… just wow. I have nothing more to say… just wow…"

--Shelby again!--

Shelby banged on the huge off white doors.

She opened them, preparing to get slammed with rose petals. None came.

She poked her head inside. "Hello?"

Shelby looked around the room, not seeing anyone.

_Alright, time to practice my new pillow-fight moves!!_

The redhead walked over to the couch and picked up a pillow, and started swinging it around.

Kyouya chose that moment to waltz in.

"…What are you doing?"

"Practicing my pillow-fight moves. Why?"

Kyouya just gave her a look like you would get if you shoved two Twinkies down your throat, just without the repulsion part of it.


	4. Ootoris Don't Do Pillow Fights

**Disclaimer: Alright. Whoever thinks I own OHSHC MUST be on some kind of drug.**

**Mmkay, there's a bit of OOC ness in this chapter…**

"You are, like, no fun. You seriously have never had a pillow fight before?" Shelby asked, grabbing a second pillow from the couch.

"No. There are no merits I can get from beating people with pillows." Kyouya said, and pushed up his glasses.

"Well, there should be. Pillow fighting should be like a sport. I'd get a scholarship with it… Yeah, a scholarship in pillow fighting. Doesn't that sound cool?"

Kyouya was about to make a remark when he got hit in the face with a pillow.

"I challenge you- Ootori, Kyouya- to a pillow fight." Shelby said, pointing her pillow at him accusingly.

"But I-"

"HIYAH!!" Shelby did a battle cry, and thwacked Kyouya in the side with her 'raging pillow of extreme killiness' move.

"That hurt." Kyouya said, eyes full of rage.

"Duh, I just whacked you with my RPOEK move."

Kyouya grunted. "This is unfair. I can't hit a girl."

"That's not stopping me."

Kyouya twitched. "Did you just call me a girl?"

"Yep." Shelby said. She smiled.

Twitch again. "Prepare yourself…"

Shelby rolled her eyes. "Finally…"

Kyouya shot across the room at her. She watched in amazement as he came up and slammed her in the stomach.

"OK, you're doing well, for a beginner."

"I'm a fast learner." Kyouya said, proud that he had landed a shot at her.

"…But not fast enough!" Shelby screamed, taking advantage of how close he was to pound him across the back.

"Hey-"

The bell that signaled that school was going to start in 5 minutes rang out.

"…Shit!! I'M GONNA BE LATE!!" Shelby screamed. She ran towards the door, but skidded to a stop dead in front of it.

She turned around, and made eye contact with Kyouya. "We'll finish this later, amateur."

Shelby sprinted out the door, and to her first hour class, Kyouya following close behind.

--After school, in hosting time--

Shelby sat at a table, chatting with Kyouya, while Addie was flirting with Tamaki (Yes, Tamaki's not doing the flirting), and Becky swooned at the yaoiness of the twins.

"Shall we continue our little fight?"

"No."

Shelby frowned.

Kyouya looked up at her. "What?"

"Whaddya mean 'no'?"

"I'm too busy."

"Grr… YOU KNOW WHAT?! I DON'T CARE! We shall face each other again…"

Kyouya nodded, and stood up. "Alright ladies, it's closing time. You all must leave."

There were many groans from the girls, but all of them left. Becky and Shelby were waiting for Addie.

"Aww, do I have to go? Tamaki…" Addie whined.

"Addie, come home and we'll take you shopping…"

"Becky, SHUT UP!!" Shelby yelled, poking Becky in the side.

"OK! Bye Tamaki, see you tomorrow!"

"Becky… I HATE YOU." Shelby said, glaring holes through Becky.

"Well, I can't go with her because I have a couple who wants me to shoot for their wedding." Becky commented.

"And I have to fix the hole in the wall…" Shelby said.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Hikaru said.

"Goodie! Tamaki can come shopping with me!" Addie said, grabbing Tamaki's arm and dragged him out the door. Shelby mouthed an apology.

--Later at Shelby & Becky's Mansion--

"The whole damn world is just as obsessed with who's the best dressed and who's having sex! Who's got the money, who gets the hotties; Who's kinda cute and who's just-"

"Shelby, QUIT SINGING!"

"But it's stuck in my head!!"

Becky pounded her head on her desk. Shelby had been singing _High School Never Ends _for the last hour- minimum.

"Oh Mi Gawd you guys, you missed out! This mini (in eight different colors) was only ¥400!! Can you believe it?!" Addie said, entering through the front door. Becky came down to greet her.

"Can you believe Shelby's been singing the SAME SONG over and over for an hour strait?"

"Yeah." Addie answered.

At that moment, the phone rang.

"I GOT IT!!" Addie screamed, and flew across the room to get the wireless phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is Shelby there?"

"Yeah, who is this?"

"Kyouya."

Addie scowled. "I don't like you."

"That's fine, may I talk to Shelby?"

"Maybe."

Kyouya heard a voice in the background. 'Addie, who is it?'

"Kyouya. He wants to talk to you."

"Hello?"

"Hey Shelby."

"Umm, how did you find my number?"

"I have my ways."

"That's kinda creepy."

"It may seem that way, but it's actually quite helpful." Kyouya said, smirking into the phone. He heard another voice in the background.

'Shelby, how do you beat this?'

"Sorry, I gotta go. Becky can't beat the sirens."

"OK, should we go in early to finish out pillow fight?"

"I thought you said you were too busy… But you are aware that you can't beat me."

"Ootoris don't lose."

"I have yet to hear of an Ootori engaging in a pillow fight."

"…"

"Ooh, gotcha there, didn't I?" Shelby said, smiling.

"I guess so. See you tomorrow before school?"

"You know it."

With that said, Kyouya hung up the phone. He was actually excited for the match tomorrow.

--Shelby-Becky-Addieness--

Shelby hung up the phone. "I gotta go to school early again tomorrow."

"What for?" Becky asked.

"Kyouya and I are gonna have a pillow fight!" Shelby said, doing a peace sign with her fingers and winking.

"Yeah yeah, that's great. HOW DOES THIS THING DIE?!"

"You have to dodge the music notes, and whack her when she first comes up."

"OK."

--At school--

"Alright. First person to fall and hit the floor looses. You're goin' down Kyouya." Shelby said, gripping her pillow in anxiety.

"I believe I told you- Ootoris don't lose."

"I also told you- Ootoris don't do pillow fights."

Tamaki (who heard from Addie that there was a pillow fight) tweeted the whistle. Shelby charged at Kyouya, and he dodged, but she nicked his knee. Kyouya wheeled around, and hit Shelby's head. Shelby turned around, glaring.

"Ow…"

"What did-" Kyouya started, before a pillow was rammed into his stomach.

"THAT HURT!!" Shelby screamed. She whacked him on the head, and the force knocked him down. Shelby danced around.

"I win!"

"I lost…?"

"Uh huh. You may be good at money and stuff, but you know nothing when it comes to the simplest of things- like pillow fighting." Shelby said, tossing her pillow back on the couch.

"Hm." Was Kyouya's response.

Shelby beamed with proudness.


	5. Meeting Haruhi

**Disclaimer: -sighs dramatically- I dun own OHSHC.**

**Grrr… the next person who doesn't like my OC's and tells me about it can go crawl in a ditch and… Just eat themselves. -.-**

**Especially when the summary clearly says 'three NEW girls'. If you don't like OCs, then don't read stuff that says 'new girls' just to be mean and nasty, cuz THIS is one authoress you don't wanna get mad. D:**

"King me." Hikaru said, moving the checker to the opposite side of the board.

Kaoru flipped over the checker, and sighed.

"You keep sighing… what's up?"

"It's that girl- Becky. She's awesome." Kaoru said, blushing.

Hikaru smiled. "Agreed… But you still love me, right?"

"Of course."

Hikaru smiled again. "I love you too." _But that Becky chick is SO cool!_

--At Addie-Shelby-Becky's Mansion--

"Blaaaaaaaah… damn cows. They keep getting in my way." Shelby said, steering the wii remote and rear-ending a cow, again.

"No, you just can't steer." Addie replied, steering clear of the cows. (Shelby paid her ¥3000 to play video games with her)

"SHUT UP!!"

-insert phone ringing here-

"I got it." Becky said, wheeling around from the back of the couch and grabbing the phone.

"Allo?"

"Shelby?"

"Becky. Shelby's playing video games, ya wanna talk to her?"

"Please."

Becky covered the receiver with her hand. "Shelby, it's for you."

"Can I call them back in, like, 10 minutes? I can't pause right now."

Becky turned back to the phone. "She can't talk now. She could call you back in about 10 minutes, is that OK?"

"Tell her who I am and she'll talk to me."

"…Alright, who are you?"

"Kyouya."

Becky called Shelby again. "It's Kyouya, you sure you can't talk?"

"Yeah- tell him to quit calling me. He sees me at school everyday… yet he's called me everyday since we found out we go to school together. Is he that desperate?"

Back to the phone. "She's sure she can't talk… And she says you shouldn't get in the habit of calling her everyday, cuz its gonna piss her off."

Kyouya huffed on the other end. He heard a voice in the background.

"MOVE YOU DAMN COWS!!"

If anyone could have seen Kyouya's face, they could have peed their pants from laughing too hard.

"Damn cows…?"

"Oh, Shelby rear-ended a cow in Mario Cart." Becky said.

"Mario Cart…?"

Becky's face fell. "You don't know what Mario Cart is?"

"No."

"Kay Becky, I can talk now." Shelby said.

"You have to explain Mario Cart to him."

"WHAT?!"

Kyouya decided to talk. "I don't play video games."

"OMG my life revolves around them! When's your birthday?" Shelby asked.

"…November 22… Why?" (A/U- Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure that's right)

"CUZ I'M GETTING' YOU A PS2!"

"…A PS2?"

Shelby fell over anime style. "What, do you live under a rock?!"

"No, I live in a mansion."

Shelby sighed. "You aren't like normal people."

"Are you saying I'm abnormal?"

"Yes. Very."

"…Whatever. See you at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, unless I get abducted by aliens or caught by the fashion police." Shelby said, smirking.

"Okay… Bye."

"Bye!"

Shelby hung up the phone. Becky turned around and looked at her.

"What?"

"I think that Kyouya has a thing for you." Becky said, pulling a can of BBQ Pringles out of the cabinet. Shelby walked over and grabbed one.

"Nah, I don't think so. He's all formal and pro-ish, and here I am, just about as informal as one can get, and my only pro-ishness comes out when I'm playing video games."

Becky shrugged.

Shelby sighed. She trudged back upstairs to her room. She glanced around for a bit, then walked onto her balcony. Shelby leaned on the railing for about a minute, looking at the scenery. Then, a dove landed next to her and dropped a note by her hand.

She looked at it, and the dove flew off. It read:

_Dear Shelby,_

_When I look into your eyes, my heart beats faster than it should._

_When I saw you the first time, all that ran through my brain was 'I love you'._

_You're more beautiful than the most beautiful rose…_

_And you can kill in pillow fights._

_Kyouya Ootori_

"Uhm…?" Shelby reread the note, making sure that her imagination wasn't playing a joke on her. She laughed a bit at the last line.

Sure, she had gotten love letters before, but they were always the 'roses are red, violets are blue' kind. And from boys she didn't like.

But Kyouya is different. _I wouldn't mind having him as a boyfriend…_

--School the Next Day--

Shelby had been avoiding Kyouya all day, and it was 7th hour. Kyouya was miffed.

He passed her in the hallway, and he grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her against the wall.

"Owie… that hurt." Shelby whined.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Kyouya growled.

"Wouldn't you if I sent you a love letter?!"

"What's this about love letters, Kyouya?" Haruhi asked (A/N: Sorry, forgot about her for a while…), appearing around the corner. "And who are you?"

Shelby pushed Kyouya off of her and stood up strait. "I'm Shelby Shiinozuka, nice t'meecha."

Haruhi smiled. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka."

"He's in the Host Club with us." Kyouya commented.

Shelby looked confused. "He? He looks like a she. But whatevah."

Haruhi sighed. "No, I am a girl."

"…And you're in the Host Club?"

"Yeah."

"…So you're lesbian? I mean, you flirt with girls there…"

Kyouya chuckled.

"NO! I accidentally broke a vase in the 3rd Music Room, and I'm in the Host Club to pay it off." Haruhi said, completely flustered.

"Oh, that makes sense." Shelby said, taking it all in.

"Anyway, we have to get to class." Kyouya reminded the girls.

"Oh, right." Shelby said, making it obvious that she forgot.

"Shelby!! Who is this unfashionable girl you're talking to?" Addie yelled, skidding to a stop next to Shelby. Becky soon appeared on the other side.

"This is Haruhi. She is a member of the Host Club too."

"So you're a lesbian?" Addie asked.

"No, I broke a vase and was enslaved by the club to pay off the debt."

"Oh… Well Hi, I'm Addie. I like fashion. Do you like fashion?"

"I'm Becky."


	6. Welcome to America!

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC.**

Addie, Shelby, and Becky burst into the 3rd music room immediately after hosting was over.

"OMG you guys, guess where were going for vacation!!" Addie screamed, unable to contain her excitement.

"No idea." Kyouya said.

"AMERICA!!" Shelby screamed, followed by Becky and Addie.

"Really?"

"Yep. We got our tickets this morning." Becky said.

"We leave first thing Wednesday!" Addie yelled. (It was Monday)

"Aww… We wanna come." The twins whined.

"Yeah, that would be AWESOME!!" Tamaki yelled.

"Then come. You guys are rich, aren't you?" Shelby said.

"Okay, lets go!" Honey said, leaping on Mori's back and Mori walking out the door.

"Haruhi, you'll go too, I assume?" Kyouya asked, looking at the brown haired girl.

"Can't. I have to study for the exam after break." She said, picking up some tea cups.

"Alright, were all going, with the exception of Haruhi." Kyouya confirmed.

"See you tomorrow girls." Tamaki said, blowing a kiss to the two of them. (Shelby was hiding behind Becky so Tamaki couldn't see her)

"Bye!" The twins said, following Tamaki out the door.

"Au Revoir." Kyouya said, nodding his head as he walked out the door.

Shelby turned to Haruhi. "Are you seriously gonna spend spring break studying? Are you insane?"

"No, I'm here on a scholarship."

"Oh, so you're, like, really smart?" Addie said, brushing the wrinkles out of her mini skirt.

"…Yeah, I guess."

"That's cool. Addie, Becky, we gotta go, our bags WILL NOT pack themselves!" Shelby said.

"Okay. Bye Haruhi!" Addie said, waving.

--4:56, Wednesday Morning--

"Yawn… It's too early to get up, dammit!" Shelby whined, rolling over and whacking Becky with her pillow.

"BUT WE GOTTA GO!" Becky screamed.

"Fine, I'm up, I'm up. Jeez, flip out on me why doncha."

--Later…--

Shelby was sitting on her luggage case (Blue with flames on the bottom), Becky was leaning on the wall, and Addie was sleeping on the floor when the Hosts came into the waiting room.

"Sorry we're late, guys!" Hikaru said, almost stepping on Addie.

"…Addie? Are you being a hobo?" Honey said, kneeling down next to her.

Addie, woken up at being called a hobo, instantly started on a rampage.

"RAWR I'm not a hobo RAWR!!" She screamed, making weird faces and waving her arms around.

Tamaki laughed.

"Alright, let's all get on the plane." Shelby said, sweatdropping and pointing to the plane.

--On the Plane--

"**Welcome aboard the Tokyo air line. Please enjoy your ride.**"

"I'm hungry." Shelby whined, while Kyouya was sitting next to her typing away on his laptop. "Kyouya, can I eat your laptop? I'm hungry."

"No Shelby, you may not eat my laptop."

"But WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYY?"

"Because I have quite a bit of information on this laptop, and I can not risk it being damaged- And I'm quite sure you eating it would cause it damage."

"But…"

Kyouya shut his laptop, and glared at her. She didn't even flinch.

"That is a pretty pathetic glare, Kyouya."

"Let's see your best."

Shelby's eyebrows shot up. Addie, who had been watching the whole conversation from the seats in front of them, decided to donate her two cents.

"Oh dear… Shelby knows a challenge when she hears one."

Shelby narrowed her eyes, and lowered her head, so her bangs partially covered her eyes. She then, for added affect, growled.

Kyouya shivered slightly.

"AND KYOUYA SHIVERED! SHELBY HAS THE UNDEFEATED DEATH GLARE!!" Addie announced.

"Guys, shut up. I'm trying to read." Becky said, throwing a water bottle at Addie.

"Ooh, cake." Honey said, as one of the server ladies on the plane came by with her cart.

Tamaki decided to talk. "Mom, when are we gonna get there?"

Shelby and Addie looked confused. (Becky wasn't listening)

"Mom?" They asked.

"About two more hours." The girls were even more confused when Kyouya answered.

"Alright, WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Shelby screamed in frustration, earning herself countless odd stares.

"It's a nickname. Tamaki is 'Dad', I am 'Mom'." Kyouya stated.

"…That's kinda ridiculous." Addie said.

--In America--

"Hehe… We're here!" Shelby said, happy dancing as she got off the plane.

"Where will we be staying?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh, at my parent's house." Shelby said.

"Will your mom make pancakes again?" Becky asked, almost drooling at the thought of Mrs. Shiinozuka's homemade pancakes.

"I'm pretty sure I can talk her into it."

"Uh, Shelby? Will there be enough space for us all? Your house is kinda small." Addie pointed out.

"Well, I have a full sized bed there, and there's a spare bedroom. So, if some people sleep on the couch, and someone could double-up with me."

"How far away is your house?" Kyouya asked, pulling out his laptop (which Shelby didn't eat).

"Well, we live in Northern Wisconsin, so about forty-five minutes."

"What-" Tamaki started, but Shelby cut him off.

"TOO MANY QUESTIONS!!"

After about 45 minutes of walking, (Shelby made them walk) they finally arrived at the Shiinozuka residence.

"Shelby! It's great to have you back sweetie!" Mrs. Shiinozuka said.

"Nice to see you too mom." Shelby said, turning around to her friends & the Hosts. "Mom, you know Becky and Addie, right?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Well, this is the Host Club: Tamaki, Kyouya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, and Honey. There's one more, but she couldn't come."

"Aw, such nice looking boys!" Mrs. Shiinozuka said, mini hearts flying all over the place.

"Yeah."

"Mrs. Shiinozuka… Your eyes are like diamonds-"

"Tamaki, I would appreciate it if you _didn't _flirt with my mom."

The twins laughed.

"Mrs. S, do you have cake?" Honey asked, innocence oozing out of his voice.

"I think I have some left over from my boss's birthday…"

"YAHOO!! CAKE!!" Honey and Shelby said together, running into the house at a blazing fast speed.

After reluctantly sharing the cake with the rest of the host club, Shelby stood up.

"Alright. Does anyone have ANY idea where were we're going tomorrow?"

"Nope." Tamaki said, wiping the cake off his mouth.

"No clue." The twins added.

"…" Mori said nothing.

"Nuh-Uh!" Honey said.

Kyouya shook his head.

"I think I have an idea…" Becky said, while putting a bookmark on the page she was reading.

"Oh?" Shelby inquired.

"Are we going to Six Flags?"

Shelby smiled. "You bet your butt on it."

/-\

**You wanna know what i just realized? this is chapter 6, and they're going to 6 flags... just kinda weird. XP**


	7. Truth Or Dare?

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC. Or Nickelodeon. **

"Ok guys, time check: 11:02. What should we do?" Shelby asked, scanning her once tidy room, which was now cluttered with ice cream bowls and wrappers.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Hikaru said. (I know this happens at every Ouran sleepover, but **I** am in control of this one… Muahahahaha…)

"Alright! I'll start…" Becky said. "Kaoru, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"…You have to… um… Eat Tamaki's hand?" Becky said, a little unsure.

"…WHAT?! I CARE DEEPLY ABOUT MY HAND, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I WILL NOT LOSE IT TO SOME DOPPELGANGER!!" Tamaki flew into a rage.

"…………Okay, just bite it then."

"NO! I-"

Tamaki was cut off, because Kaoru had grabbed Tamaki's hand and chomped on it.

"Owwwie…"

Kaoru removed his teeth from Tamaki's hand, and spoke. "Hikaru, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

'Chicken…' everyone heard Shelby mutter under her breath.

"Is it true that you love Haruhi?"

"…Yes."

Kaoru's eyes widened. "What?"

"I'm sorry Kaoru…"

Kaoru teared up. "O-Okay."

Hikaru turned to Shelby. "Shelby, truth or dare?"

"DARE!!" She screamed in response.

The older twin smirked. _She'll thank me later…_

"Go make out with Kyouya- in the closet- for ten minutes."

Shelby fell backwards, but soon ACTUALLY processed what she was told to do.

"A-Alright…"

She got up and followed Kyouya into the closet.

"_You're mine now…"_ Kyouya whispered in her ear huskily.

--After the ten minutes--

Shelby walked out of the closet, quite a bit dazed. Her hair was a mess, and her shirt was ruffled. Kyouya walked out after her, straitening his hair and adjusting his shirt.

"Dude, what did you do to her?!" Becky screamed, waving a hand in front of Shelby's face, getting no response.

"Exactly what the Hikaru told us to do."

"…"

"Okay, Shelby has to go next. We have to wait until she gets out of her trance." Addie said.

"Huh? What? I'm alive." Shelby said, snapping back to reality.

"Okay, you have to truth or dare someone." Honey said.

"Okay… Kyouya, truth or dare?" Shelby asked, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Truth."

Shelby made a face, but soon recovered. "How much would I have to pay you to make you do a dare?"

"I don't know… say ¥10000?"

"In other words, 100." Shelby said. "You have to speak in dollars cuz the yen won't get you anywhere here."

"Fine. You would have to pay me 100 to make me do a dare."

Shelby smirked. "Wait one minute." She got up and walked over to a small case on her bookshelf. Opening it, she pulled out 100 and handed it to Kyouya.

"Alright, now for the dare…" Shelby smirked even wider. She handed him microphone, and said "Sing Funkytown by the Chipmunks."

Kyouya gave her an odd look. "I don't know the words."

Shelby smiled. "Don't worry about that." She walked over to one of her walls, and pushed a button on it.

Immediately, a screen slid out of a small slit in the wall, which nobody seemed to notice before. The screen flattened against the wall, and flickered on. Shelby nonchalantly picked up a small remote that was on her bedside table. She dialed a few numbers, then sat down on her bed. Words appeared on the screen.

"Sing, Kyouya."

Kyouya gulped, and sang the words on the screen.

"_Gotta-" _Kyouya stopped singing. Everyone around him was giggling hysterically.

Shelby smirked from her place on her bed. She had specially programmed the **exact** microphone she gave Kyouya to play whatever came into it in an EXTREMELY high pitch. So, it made him sound like Alvin. (Come on, who WOULDN'T wanna sound like Alvin?)

"Kyouya, you've gotta keep singing." Shelby said, smiling.

Kyouya glared at her again, and Shelby smiled brighter.

He started to sing again, only two things running through his mind:

1.) Shelby's dead when this is over

2.) I hope to god Father doesn't hear about this…

"_Gotta make a move to a town that's right for me._

_Time to keep me moving, keep me grooving with some energy._

_Well I talk about it, talk about it, talk about it, talk about it._

_Talk about, talk about, talk about movin'._

_Gotta move on _

_Gotta move on _

_Gotta move on._

_Won't you take me to Funkytown?_

_Won't you take me to Funkytown?_

_Won't you take me to Funkytown?_

_Won't you take me to Funkytown?_

By now, even Mori was laughing to himself. For those of you brilliant readers that are picturing this in your mind, and you're not laughing, I don't know what I can do to make it funnier.

"Okay, Okay, that's enough." Shelby said, laughing hysterically.

Kyouya handed the microphone back to Shelby, who turned off the screen.

"NO!! Shelby, does that thing get TV?"

"I think so."

"I WANNA WATCH SPONGEBOB!!"

Shelby, who was blown back slightly at the loudness of Addie's request, pushed a button on the remote and Nickelodeon flashed on the screen. Shelby checked the channel guide. "SpongeBob will be on in a half an hour."

"I guess I can wait… So, Kyouya, who you gonna ask?"

Kyouya scanned the room. "Tamaki. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Go make out with Addie for ten minutes." He said, pushing up his glasses, and pointing to the closet. It was clear that he was blowing off some steam… he was quite pissed that his first kiss was forced. Not that he was complaining about the girl he lost it to, though.

Addie 'squee'ed, and pranced into the closet. Tamaki followed closely behind her.

--10 minutes later--

Addie pranced out of the closet, happy as ever. Tamaki followed, slightly aghast.

"Okay Tamaki, you have to ask someone." Becky said.

"Uhm… Addie."

"I like fashion."

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare…?"

"Uhm… I dare you to… uhm… gooutwithmeforaweek!" (Translation: Go out with me for a week) He said, rushing at the last part.

"Whoa… Gee, ten minutes of make-out time and you've ALREADY stolen his heart? Damn you're good." Shelby said.

Addie blushed.

"Okay, Addie- do you're thing."

"Okay… AHA!! MORI!! Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Ohmigawd, I have a GREAT one."

"Oh God…" Becky said, hanging her head.

"Do you- Takashi Morinozuka- have abs? And- if so, prove it."

"I… Do."

"Dude, you say it like you're getting married." Shelby commented.

"Okay, now for the fun part- PROVE IT!"

Mori blushed slightly. Shelby decided to help him along.

"Don't freak out about it. Once you get past the feeling that you're stripping, you'll be fine."

Mori blushed more.

Becky burst out in laughter.

Apparently, Mori got over the stripping feeling, because he took his shirt off without a problem, revealing a nice six-pack.

"Okay, put your shirt back on, then you have to ask the question." Addie said.

Mori put his shirt on again, and turned to Honey. "Mitsukuni, truth or dare."

"Dare."

Mori, who was OBVIOUSLY lacking creativity, said, "Kiss Shelby."

Kyouya felt like pounding the pint-sized host into a little hole. Honey just skipped across the circle and pecked Shelby on the cheek.

Honey smiled one of his insanely cute smiles, and skipped back. "Becky- Truth or dare."

"Dare."

Now, Honey, being Honey, said this: "Put five pieces of cake in your mouth at once."

Becky smiled. If she loved one thing more than books, it was cake.

She walked into the kitchen, and cut off five sliced of cake, and walked back to Shelby's bedroom. Setting the cake down into the center of the circle, she began shoveling it into her mouth.

After quite a bit of cheering, Becky got the last piece of cake into her mouth, and ate it.

"Okay, everyone's gone once, correct?" Shelby asked.

A chorus of 'yeah' came her way.

"Alright. Then, let's go to bed. I have NO other ideas."

"I agree. I mean, dark circles under your eyes are SO unfashionable. Although, you could cover it up with…" (She said more, but no one was listening)


	8. Night of a Million Pranks

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC.**

Here's where everyone slept: Shelby and Addie doubled up in Shelby's full size bed, Honey slept on Shelby's umbrella chair, Mori on the floor next to the chair, and Becky slept on one of the four couches downstairs. The twins slept together on one of the bigger couches, Tamaki on a love seat, and Kyouya on a medium-sized couch.

It was about 2:30 AM when Becky woke up. After stretching and yawning, she checked the time. After mentally screaming at herself for waking up so early, she decided to make the best of it. She walked over to the twin's couch.

"Hey, Kaoru, Hikaru, get up."

Kaoru rolled over. "Wha? Becky? What time is it?"

"About 2:30 in the morning."

"Why are you waking us up?" Hikaru asked, slightly pissed.

"You guys wanna prank people?" Becky asked, slight mischief in her voice.

Both Kaoru and Hikaru's eyes lit up, the thought of pranking exciting them to no end.

"You bet!"

"Great. Let's start with Shelby- She's a heavy sleeper."

"Really? Kyouya is a heavy sleeper too."

Becky turned to face them. "They look really cute together, don't they?"

Kaoru nodded. "Yeah, they do, but I doubt it would work out. Kyouya's a perfectionist and Shelby's… about as un-perfectionist as it gets. But still, Hikaru, that was a great dare."

Hikaru smiled. "Just playing cupid."

Becky snapped her fingers. "Guys, I have a great idea for Shelby and Kyouya's prank."

The twins faced her. "What is it?"

Becky giggled. She was so bad. "Well, we should take Addie out of Shelby's bed, and put Kyouya in her place."

"Where should we put Addie?"

"I dunno… Oh, probably on Tamaki's couch."

Kaoru smiled at her. "You are devious."

Becky smiled back. "As I've been told. But it gets better… you'll see."

The twins grinned, and hopped off the couch. The plodded upstairs, and picked Addie up off the bed, and carried her downstairs. They laid her next to Tamaki, and made it so her head was right next to his. The twins removed his shirt, and propped his arms around her waist. They propped his leg so that it was draped over her, holding her in place.

"Addie…" Tamaki mumbled in his sleep.

"Now for Kyouya." Kaoru whispered to Hikaru and Becky.

"Right."

Becky grabbed Kyouya's feet. Hikaru supported his back, and Kaoru picked up his head. They dragged him upstairs, and plopped him on Shelby's bed. Again, they removed his shirt, and encircled his arms around her waist. At the warm touch, Shelby snuggled into him. Her back was up against his chest. Kyouya hugged her tighter.

"Aww…" Becky said.

"Okay, now what do we do?" Hikaru asked.

"CAMERA!!" Becky yelled, hopping over Mori's legs and taking a camera off Shelby's bedside table.

Turning it on, she snapped a picture of Shelby in Kyouya's arms.

"And now for Tamaki…"

After taking a few pictures, (Addie had fallen asleep again) Becky returned the camera.

"So, who shall we prank next?" Kaoru asked.

"Hm… No one. That way, it'll look like Kyouya got in bed with Shelby on his own account, and Addie did the same to Tamaki."

The twins smiled. "Agreed."

Becky nodded, and walked back over to her couch. Flopping over, she practically passed out.

The twins went to bed soon after.

_**--**_

Mori was the first to wake the next morning. He glanced at Honey, who was holding Bun-Bun, completely curled in a ball. He glanced around the room, eyes eventually falling on Shelby's bed. Mori saw a mop of messy black hair, which he recognized as Kyouya. Stopping for a bit to wonder why on earth Kyouya was sleeping with Shelby when she was originally sleeping with Addie, he stared in confusion.

Ah well, it wasn't his business anyway. He walked over to Shelby's bookshelf, and picked up _Dragon Knight_, and started to read.

Honey woke up soon after Mori did. Deciding that it was too early to get up, he went back to bed.

Tamaki was the next to wake up. He hugged his body pillow closer to his body, embracing the warmth.

_Wait a minute… I'm not at home… I'm at Shelby's house..!_

Tamaki's eyes opened, seeing a mass of dirty blonde hair cascading over the face of a princess. Realizing the face was Addie, he hugged his girlfriend closer (Remember TOD?).

Addie was awoken when extra pressure was put on her. She realized she was on a couch, and the pressure was from a pair of arms. She poked at one of the arms. They were to pale to be Shelby's arms (she tanned very easily)… So what was a girl to do?

"AAAAHHH!! GET OFF ME YOU PERVERT!!" She screamed, whacking the arm owner with a nearby lamp.

"Oww…" Tamaki whimpered.

"OHIMGAWSH! Tamaki, I'm sorry… I thought you were Kyouya."

"No, Kyouya's over…" He was pointing at the couch Kyouya had fallen asleep on before, only to find that he was no longer there.

"OH MI GAWD WHERE'S KYOUYA?!" He panicked.

"I dunno… if we're lucky, he was arrested by the fashion police. Did you guys even SEE what he was wearing? Totally last year."

"KYOUYA?! KYOUYA?! KYYYYYOUYAAAA?!" Tamaki yelled, waking up the twins.

"Shut up, Milord. You're too loud." Hikaru complained.

"KYOUYA GOT ARRESTED BY THE FASHION POLICE!!" Tamaki yelled again.

"SHUT UP YOU TWIT!!" That was Becky.

"Shelby hasn't woken up yet…" Addie commented. "That's odd, she usually gets up really early."

Addie bounded up the stairs to Shelby's room, bypassing the 'Go away' and 'raaawr' signs plastered all over her door.

"Shelby…? You-" Addie cut herself shot when she saw Kyouya, shirtless, embracing Shelby.

"SHELBY?!"

"Hn?"

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWRRRRRRRRRR!!"

"What are you rawring at me for this early in the morning?"

"YOU SLEPT WITH KYOUYA?!" Addie screamed, stomping around and waving her arms around.

"Huh?" Shelby said, rolling over, to see Kyouya, looking very sexy without his glasses.

She poked him. "Dude, get out of my bed. NOW."

No response.

She poked him again, this time, harder and more rapidly. "DUDE!! GET OUT!! NOW!!" She screamed in his ear.

Still not getting a response, she crawled out from his grasp, and he shivered at the sudden heat loss. She suddenly got an idea.

She pulled all the sheets off her bed, and grabbed Kyouya's feet. She pulled him off the bed, and out the door into the hallway. When she reached the stairs, she put him down, and picked him up bridal style, (Imagine how weird this looks) and tossed him down the stairs.

"Who did that?!"

"Hehe… Me." Shelby said, glowering at Kyouya from the top of the stairs.

"Shelby… YOU ARE DEAD."


	9. Superman

**Disclaimer: I OWN OHSHC!! …Ok, if anyone fell for that, you need help. So, I don't own that, and I also don't own Wannabe by the Spice Girls.**

Kyouya, now completely awake (who wouldn't be after you were thrown down stairs?), charged at Shelby, who barely dodged his attack.

"Ya missed."

"I know that." Kyouya said, regaining his cool. He turned around, and walked towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower, is that okay?"

"No, it's not, I want you smelling like a pig all day." Shelby said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Kyouya glared at her (she glared back), and walked into the bathroom.

--About five minutes later--

"_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want._

_So tell me what you want, what you really, really want._

_I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want._

_So tell me what you want, what you really, really want._

_I wanna ha, I wanna ha, I wanna ha, I wanna ha-_

_I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazag ah."_

Shelby just happened to be walking past the bathroom, as she was putting ice cream bowls in the dishwasher, so they could be washed.

After hearing the singing of 'Wannabe', by the Spice Girls, she stopped dead in her tracks, and leaned in to the door. Hikaru came up behind her.

"Shelby?"

"Shhh! Listen." Shelby said, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him closer to the door.

Hikaru tried his hardest not to laugh, and said "That's Kyouya's normal voice?"

Shelby giggled a bit. "He does this better than the Spice Girls."

By now, a small cluster of people had formed around the bathroom door, listening to Kyouya sing.

--After Everyone Showered--

"Alright, we leave for six flags in a few minutes, so gather anything you wanna bring. Becky- No explosives. Keep in mind that they do a bag check." Shelby said, standing on her bed while everyone else was sitting on the floor. "Any questions?"

She was wearing black cargo pants, with a white tee shirt that had 'I'm trying to see things from your point of view, but I can't get my head that far up my ass!' on it. (It's a real shirt, does anyone own it?) She had her hair down, and was wearing her awesome hat from chapter one, except it was black instead of white.

Becky was, once again, clad completely in black. She had a black tee shirt, and black pants. She had a black bracelet on, too.

Addie, on the other hand, practically glowed. She was wearing a **LIME **colored tank top, with a faded jean miniskirt. (See? I pay attention in those fashion rants of hers)

The twins were wearing jeans and tee shirts, Hikaru had a hoodie on too.

Mori was wearing a tight black sleeveless top, with jeans.

Honey was wearing a light pink hoodie, (tell me you can't see that?) with a baby blue tee shirt and jeans.

Tamaki was wearing a grey baggy tee shirt and jeans.

Kyouya was wearing blue shorts, with a white sleeveless top.

Hikaru raised his hand. "I got one."

Shelby smiled. "Yes, Hikaru?"

Hikaru turned to Kyouya. "Why were you singing Wannabe in the shower?"

Kyouya turned a light shade of red. "W-What?"

"You were singing Wannabe in the shower." Shelby said, a 'no duh' look on her face.

"No, it was the radio." Kyouya responded.

"The radio would play the Spice Girls version. It was being sung by a guy." Addie said.

Shelby smiled. "It's okay, I like a guy who can sing."

"Who said I wanted you to like me?" Kyouya deadpanned.

Shelby gasped. "You little-" She threw a water bottle at him.

--At Six Flags--

The group was just outside the gate, waiting to get their tickets checked.

"EEEEEE!! I wanna go on Superman, Batman, Raging Bull, and-" Shelby was cut off.

"You wanna go on all of the roller coasters, I get it." Becky said.

"I'mgonnadie-i'mgonnadie-i'mgonnadie-i'mgonnadie-i'mgonnadie…" (I'm gonna die)

"You aren't gonna die, Addie, so shut up."

"Excuse me, but what is a roller coaster?" Tamaki asked, looking at all the rides that looked more like torture methods than rides.

All three girls turned to him, jaws practically falling off their faces.

"They are the most fun thing in the world!" Shelby said.

"They're all right." Becky commented, pulling a book out of her bag.

"THEY ARE EVIL!!" Addie yelled, drawing the attention of some people.

"Dude, Addie, RELAX." Shelby said, slightly annoyed at Addie's hate for roller coasters.

"So… What one are you going on first?" Kyouya asked Shelby.

"Probably Superman."

Tamaki looked at Addie. "Addie, will you go on if I do?"

Addie looked at him, a twinge of 'you will pay for this' crossed her eyes, then said "…I guess…"

Shelby's eyes lit up like flashlights, and she danced around in happiness. "Yay! Addie's going on a roller coaster! Woot!!"

Addie glared at her. "Just three. Superman, Raging Bull and Viper."

Shelby's eyes got big. "You… You're going on the… VIPER?!"

"Shelby, that's, like, the smallest roller coaster here." Becky said, putting her book away.

Shelby turned to her. "That's why I yelled it. It's L-A-M-E!!"

By now they were in the park, and their bags had been checked (Shelby and Addie were the only ones with bags- Shelby's was army green, and Addie's was black with pink polka dots)

"Alright… TO SUPERMAN!!" Shelby screamed, making a mad dash for the extremely short line for Superman.

Tamaki had magically convinced Kyouya to go on, and he was strapped in next to Shelby, who was bouncing in her seat, trying INSANELY hard to contain her excitement. Addie and Tamaki were seat belted in, in front of Kyouya and Shelby. Addie was near tears, and Tamaki was almost as excited as Shelby was. Mori, Honey, Becky, and the twins decided to go to an airbrush tattoo place.

"Isn't this GREAT?!" Shelby said, turning to Kyouya.

He just nodded, 'enthusiastically'.

Shelby made a face. 'You're just pissed cuz you can't bring your laptop on the rides."

Kyouya nodded again.

"Don't worry, it shouldn't be that long of a ride."

Again, a nod.

Shelby decided he wasn't fun to talk to, so she leaned forward to talk to Addie and Tamaki.

"You excited?!" She asked Tamaki, knowing Addie would say something along the lines of 'my fashionable clothes are gonna get wrinkled!' or 'OMG I'M GONNA DIE!!'.

Tamaki smiled. "Yeah!"

"**Hello, and welcome to Superman, Man of Steel. Please enjoy your ride and the rest of your day at Six Flags." **The man on the loudspeaker said.

Shelby and Tamaki squealed, Kyouya looked completely uninterested, and Addie looked like she was about to get sacrificed to some evil witch girl who was going to use her soul to kill all her loved ones and blow up Greenland.

The ride jolted a little, causing everyone but Shelby and a few other people to grab onto the bar. The ride flew into top speed, causing Addie to SCREAM, really loudly. Loud enough that both Tamaki and Kyouya had to let go of the bar to cover their ears. Shelby didn't bother; She was used to hearing Addie scream, as she does it often.


	10. Buttface

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC, and I refuse to eat a Kyouya slushie. (Inside Joke, kinda… Adrianne should remember)**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Addie screamed throughout the duration of the roller coaster, and Shelby wondered when she took the time to breathe.

At long last, the ride was finally over. The rest of the group was waiting at the ride's exit, all proudly sporting their new airbrush tattoos. Mori had one of a husky on his arm, Honey had a bunny on his, Kaoru had a tiger going down his arm, Hikaru's was matching, and Becky had a vampire tattooed down her arm, and small red spots on her neck, making it look like she was bit.

"Nice tattoo, Becky." Shelby commented.

"Thanks."

"So, where are we going next?" Honey asked.

"I dunno… Where do ya wanna go?" Shelby answered.

Addie raised her hand. "I wanna go on the Raging Bull."

"Okay. Just don't break my eardrums this time, okay?"

"Okay!"

Shelby, Addie, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru all got in line, and waited about fifteen minutes.

--fifteen minutes later--

"FINALLY!!" Kaoru yelled, they had just gotten into their seats, and were waiting for the ride to start.

The Raging Bull jolted forward, then started going downhill at a steadier pace. The five were just going up the first climb, when Addie turned around to Shelby.

"OH SHIT!!"

Shelby just laughed, and said "Oh please, get over it. Superman was worse than this."

Addie whimpered a bit causing Tamaki to look at her. "Addie, you okay?"

"No… not really. I'm just so scared I'm about to DIE!!"

The twins shook their heads. "You won't die."

"How do you know?"

"We just do."

The ride went over the top, and shot down, causing Shelby and the twins to let go of the bar and put her hands in the air, Addie to scream like she was heading strait for a mall filled in unfashionable clothes, and Tamaki to just sit there, paralyzed in fear.

--On the ground--

The four had decided to go get some ice cream, and they were enjoying it on a bench near the exit of the raging bull.

Becky picked up on a loud shriek. "Hey, I can hear Addie scream from here."

Honey giggled.

--Later--

"So, what should we do now?" Tamaki asked, surveying the group.

"Um… That thing!" Honey said, pointing to the teacup ride. (I know that in reality they're nowhere near each other, but let's pretend.)

The girls threw mischievous glances at each other, and Becky, upon receiving Addie's and Shelby's, shook her head. "No."

"No what?" Tamaki asked.

"I am not going on the teacups with those two! I'll barf!"

"Aw C'mon… It's not that bad…" Shelby attempted to convince Becky.

"NO!"

"BUTTFACE!!" Addie yelled, eyes suddenly sparkling. Shelby followed her gaze.

"I AM NOT A BUTTFACE!!" Becky yelled.

"No, not you Becky… It's Buttface." Shelby said, pointing to an average height guy with brown hair, walking towards the teacups.

"What?" The whole Host Club was terribly confused.

Becky turned to them. "There's this kid we know… For about the first week we knew him, we didn't know his name, so we called him buttface. That's him." Becky said, pointing to the guy.

Currently, Shelby and Addie were playing a game of 'keep away' with his hat.

"So, will you go on the teacups with us? Becky's not going."

"Sure- WILL YOU GIVE ME MY HAT BACK?!"

"No." Shelby said, smirking, and tossing it to Becky.

Becky tossed it to Addie. "I guess I'll go on."

"Yeah!"

After spinning around insanely, everyone who didn't go on (Mori & Kyouya) had walked out of the ride, walking around like they were drunk.

"I LEIK TOAST!!" Shelby yelled stupidly. (that's not a typo)

"Dip-n-Dots…" Addie muttered, stumbling into Hikaru, knocking him into the man who was dressed up as bugs bunny.

Honey snapped a picture of the three, and stumbled off towards Mori.

--Later--

"Damn, that was fun." Shelby said, munching on a huge bag of popcorn. She had played a bunch of games, so she was loaded down with stuffed animals. She was holding a giant dog in the arm that was holding her popcorn, about five smaller stuffed animals in the other arm; she was wearing a Superman hat, and had a guitar strapped on her back.

"Haha, agreed." Becky said, who was almost as heavily weighed down as Shelby. She was carrying a few books she bought at the gift stores, and a few of Shelby's stuffed animals. She was also carrying a few new posters of authors she admired.

Addie wasn't carrying anything, she made Tamaki hold it all. He was carrying a giant teddy bear that he had won for her playing a test-your-strength thing.

The twins were just carrying all the leftover food. Mori was carrying a pink bunny plush, very similar to Bun-Bun. Honey was on his shoulders, trying to come up with a genius name for her/him.

Kyouya was quite flabbergasted… he had recorded every penny that was spent, and he was absolutely amazed. Over five hundred dollars (not yen, dollars) was spent just at one amusement park.

"Shelby, do you realize that you spent over five hundred dollars just here?"

"Just five hundred? I thought I would have spent more."

Kyouya's jaw dropped. How irresponsible was she with money?

"I was thinking, like, over seven hundred, at least." Shelby said, pondering her spending skills.

"You should think over your spending habits, Shelby."

"Eww… Kyouya said the 'T' word!!"

"KYOUYA!! YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T SWEAR!!" Tamaki instantly was swept into a tantrum.

"I will swear all I want, dammit!"

"Kyouya, quit trying to prove a point. You are just acting stupid."

Kyouya glared at Shelby. "I'm not proving anything."

"JUST SHUT UP!!"

Kyouya was blown back at Shelby's volume level, but was quiet anyway.

"Nice scream, Shelby." Becky commented.

Shelby smiled.

"SHELBY IS UNFASHIONABLE!!"

Shelby twitched, and turned to Addie. "Addie, I just might have to take you on a nice, long trip through MY closet."

Addie's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates in horror, and hid behind Mori.

"Mori… She's trying to kill me!!" Addie said, trembling in fear.


	11. Three O'Clock MakeOut

**Disclaimer: I dun own OHSHC. And, as true to my promise, AD will get what I promised her. **

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! OHSHC comes out in english anime OCTOBER 28!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! -screams so loud the whole neighborhood wakes up-**

**WARNING: There's loads of fluffiness in this chapter… mainly TamakixAddie, though!**

"Kyouya, call a limo. I refuse to walk home carrying all this stuff. I'll look ridiculous." Shelby commanded.

Kyouya whipped out his cell, and called the nearest limo company.

Once the limo arrived, the gang piled into the back. Except Shelby, she sat in the front because she had to give the guy directions on how to get home.

"Alright, turn left here."

The limo sharply turned, sending everything flying to the side of the limo, including the people. Addie was sent flying into Tamaki, who smashed into the back corner of the limo.

Addie noticed how close their faces were, and turned bright red. "Ahh…"

(AD, if you plan on fainting, you might wanna stop reading)

Tamaki, being Tamaki and having a huge 'crush' on Addie, took full advantage of it. He slammed his lips into hers, and closed his eyes. Addie's eyes opened widely, but eventually gave in. A moan escaped her lips, and Shelby, having super-sensitive hearing, glanced into the rear-view mirror.

(Okay AD, you can come back now)

"Okay guys, quit that or I'll make this guy drop you off at the nearest hotel."

Addie jumped away from Tamaki, and turned even brighter red.

The rest of the ride home was silent, and Addie and Tamaki stayed as far away from each other as possible.

--AT HOME--

"Alright everyone. Shelby's off installing video cameras, so there won't be any pranking tonight." Becky said, standing on Shelby's bed, while everyone except Shelby was sitting on her floor, listening to whatever Becky had to say. "She plans on leaving them on until we leave, which is tomorrow so, pack your stuff and we'll go to bed."

Shelby came bounding up the stairs, and ran over to the button on her wall, and slammed into it. The screen came out of the wall, and the screen showed seven different rooms.

"I got cameras into all the rooms in the house except the bathrooms." Shelby said, panting.

Kyouya looked at her. "You know how to install a video camera?"

"Of course, Shelby is a techno-geek after all." Addie answered for her.

Shelby just smiled. She had a small scrape on her cheek, but not like it was gushing blood or anything.

"Shelby, scrapes are unfashionable." Kaoru commented, saving Addie the breath.

"They are, unless you're going for the tomboy badass look." Addie said.

"I've been living the tomboy badass life, why not look like it?"

"How did you get that scrape?" Honey asked.

"I accidentally dropped a camera and the lens broke and I scraped my cheek." Shelby said, poking a button, focusing in on one screen, and then switching to a new one every few seconds.

"Wow, you're really smart Shelby!" Honey said, adoringly.

Shelby smiled. "Thanks. I'm gonna go to bed, I'm really tired."

Addie yawned. "Me too."

Shelby walked into her bathroom, and changed into her cami and SpongeBob pants, she crawled into bed. Addie was soon to follow.

Soon, everyone was asleep, except for Tamaki. He was craving Addie's lips again; He had to feel that rush again. He walked up to Shelby's room, stopping to admire the rainbow 'do not enter' and 'Raaawr' signs posted on the door. He entered anyway, and stepped over Mori's legs (Same sleeping places as before), and kneeled down by the half of the bed that Addie was sleeping on. She had some stray hair on her face, and he brushed it off. Addie mumbled something.

"What was that, gorgeous?" Tamaki whispered into her ear.

"Macaroni… In a mini skirt… A plaid one… Pleated…" Addie mumbled, slightly louder.

Tamaki made an odd face, but leaned in closer. "What colors?"

"Yellow… and Red… or maybe… Pink…"

Tamaki stored that piece of info for future notice. "I love you, angel." Tamaki said, kissing Addie's cheek.

Addie woke up, after the macaroni had fallen into the pit of unfashionable hell, to feel Tamaki kiss her cheek. "Tamaki…?" She asked, rubbing some sleep out of her eyes.

"Yes?"

"What time is it?"

Tamaki looked at the clock by Shelby's bedside table. "3:24, dear."

Addie looked at Tamaki. She noticed how awesome his hair looked when tinted with the blue from Shelby's clock. "You look really hot in that lighting."

"Ah, you're beautiful in any lighting."

"Shut up, dammit." They heard Shelby's voice mumble in her sleep, but decided to take her advice.

"Tamaki… Can I kiss you?" Addie asked, stroking Tamaki's cheek.

(Again, AD, if you plan on fainting, quit reading)

"Of course, love." Tamaki replied, coming in closer so Addie wouldn't have to move really far. Addie closed the distance between their mouths, and they kissed for about two minutes before Addie felt something swipe across her bottom lip, like it was asking for entrance.

After realizing it was Tamaki's tongue, she opened her mouth slightly, just enough to let his tongue through. He picked her up, and carried her downstairs, to the family room. (Shelby's room is on the topmost level, the living room and kitchen are on the ground floor, and there's a level under that, the family room. Then there's a stairway that goes down into the basement.) He sat Addie on the couch, and he sat down in front of her, and pulled away for a second, giving them both time to breathe.

"Hey… Does Shelby have video cameras in here?" Tamaki asked, panting slightly.

"I dunno, I don't see any."

Tamaki smiled, and kissed Addie again, with more hunger. Addie felt him brush her bottom lip again, and she gladly let him in. Their tongues fought for dominance for a few minutes, until they heard a voice.

"What are you kids doing up this late?" Shelby's mom's voice was heard from the staircase.

Addie shrunk down a bit, and pulled away from Tamaki. 'CRAP!' She mouthed, Tamaki getting the message. He nodded.

"Ah… Mrs. Shiinozuka. Would you do us a favor and not mention this to Shelby?" Tamaki asked, backing away from Addie a bit.


	12. Janna, the Evil Witch

**Disclaimer: If I owned OHSHC, let me tell you this: IT WOULD HAVE BEEN RELEASED IN ENGLISH FIRST!! Grr… In other words, I don't own it. **

Mori, again, was the first to wake. Honey came soon after, and pretty mush everyone was awake within an hours time.

Well, everyone except our late night lovebirds, that is.

Shelby woke up around eight. (Fifteen minutes after Mori). She got showered and dressed, in her usual clothes. Becky did pretty much the same. Shelby poked Kyouya awake, and put up with his mood (She told him 'If you're gonna act like that you can rot in pancake hell' and he shut up). Once everyone had gone through the cycle, they were all crowded in the living room; they had flopped Addie down on the couch.

"ADDIE!!" Shelby screamed, about four centimeters from her ear. Nothing.

"Hm. Guess you want all your clothes to be de-fashion-itized…" Becky threatened, tossing Shelby a bottle of glue.

"DON'T TOUCH MY CLOTHES."

"Then wake up, dammit."

Addie whined a bit, but sat up. She looked around, and when her gaze turned to Tamaki, she blushed. "Um, Shelby? Did you install video cameras into the family room?"

"Yeah, why?"

"What? Seriously?"

"Why would I lie about something that stupid?"

Addie sighed. "I guess not."

"Why? What did you do last night?"

"NOTHING!!"

"Pretty loud nothing."

"We seriously didn't do anything last night." Everyone shot Tamaki a look.

"We?" Hikaru repeated.

"Uhm… Donuts?" Tamaki said in a questioning voice, hoping desperately to change the subject.

"Tamaki, don't change-" Kyouya was cut off.

"DONUTS?! WHERE?!" Shelby was instantly flipping out. "I MUST FIND THEM!!" She yelled, running out of the room.

"I HAVE TO GO MAKE SURE THEIR FASHIONABLE!!" Addie yelled, and followed Shelby.

"Um… I would not eat a fashionable donut. I wouldn't eat a Kyouya slushie, either."

Kyouya crinkled his nose at the thought of being turned into a slushie.

He returned his attention to Tamaki. "So, what did you do?"

Tamaki blushed, but didn't say anything.

"Hmm... Maybe we should have a look at those video cameras?" Kaoru said, a mischievous smirk plastered all over his face.

"NO!! THERE'S ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO SEE ON THOSE!! THERE'S NO POINT!! NOTHING!!" Addie's scream was heard from the kitchen.

"Om fuh up fide, I foumb fuh bomufs!" (on the up side, I found the donuts) Shelby's voice was also heard from the kitchen.

"What?" Kyouya said.

"I FOUMB FUH BOMUFS!!" (I found the donuts) Shelby screamed, louder this time.

"I still don't understand you!" Kyouya yelled back.

"GO BIE!!" (go die) Shelby screamed at him.

"What?" Everyone knew Kyouya was just messing with her head now.

Shelby finished of her donuts, because what she said next was crystal clear. "YOU HEARD ME YOU ASSHOLE!!"

The words cut through his heart like a knife... This was odd, not like she hadn't yelled at him before.

Shelby came out of the kitchen, with another donut in her hand. "Well, we should leave now."

Tamaki was awake and dressed by now. He had time when Shelby was speaking donut to Kyouya.

They had arrived at the airport- Shelby's mom had driven the boys, and Shelby rode on her bike, with Becky on the backseat and Addie in the sidecar.

The group was all boarding the plane, same seats as before. But this time, there was a new passenger.

"Ohmigawsh, ADDIE! Like, hi! I haven't seen you since you, like, moved! Shelby! Hey, I haven't seen you since you went to Japan!!" A brown haired girl came bounding up to Addie, missing and slamming into Shelby, and pissing her off.

"Dude, Janna... GET OFF ME!!" Shelby screamed, voice sounding like she wanted to pound her into a deep hole in Australia.

Addie was glaring holes through Janna's head.

Janna looked past Addie, to Tamaki, who was poking addie, trying to get her attention.

"Will you go out with me?" Janna asked, looking at Tamaki.

"RAWR NO HE WON'T HE'S GOING OUT WITH ME!!" Addie screamed, standing up in her chair and slapping her.

"Seriously Janna, don't ask out every hot guy you see. Besides, Addie's going out with him." Becky said, putting down a book called 'The Host'.

Janna looked like she was about to cry.

"Break up with her! She's cheating on you!" Janna yelled, tears spilling out of her eyes.

Shelby had been through this before. And she knew it didn't end well. She decided to step in.

"Janna... GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS. Addie wouldn't cheat on Tamaki. She dumped Connor a year and a half ago, and YOU have like twelve boyfriends, don't you?" Shelby asked.

"I feel bad for all of them..." Honey said, instantly getting the idea that Janna was an evil witch.

"Addie..." Tamaki started "Are you really cheating on me?"

Shelby whacked Tamaki on the head with Becky's book. "Where you listening to me at all? She dumped her last boyfriend a year and a half ago because he was cheating on her with Janna!"

Janna just walked off towards the back of the plane. Shelby humphed and plopped down in her seat next to Kyouya.

"She is such a bitch. A slutty bitch, at that." Shelby cursed, not really at anyone, but Kyouya heard it.

"You seem advanced in the subject of dating."

"I had a boyfriend last year. He cheated on me with four other girls. One of them being Janna. Then Janna found out that he had four other girlfriends, one being me, she went all 'why're you cheating on me' and then broke up with him. Apparently she wanted me to feel pain, so she was like 'she's cheating on you' and he was all like 'you're such a bitch' to me, when HE was the one who had other dates, not me."

"What was his name?"

"Brandon Rimerez."

Kyouya mentally recorded that. "That's sad." he said, showing a bit of compassion.

"Yeah, kinda. I got over it pretty quickly though."

Addie popped in their conversation. "She did, but she hasn't dated anyone since the Brandon incident."

Shelby hung her head a bit, and said "I've been hurt too many times to risk it again."

Kyouya looked at her again, and touched her arm. She looked really fragile at that moment.

"Crap dude, your hands are cold." Shelby said, pulling away and laughing a bit.

Kyouya smiled at her. "Would you consider dating again?"

"Maybe."

Addie had turned around and started talking to Tamaki.

"GRAHHH!! I HATE HER!! SHE SHOULD DIE!!" She screamed. "You don't believe her, do you? About Connor, I mean."

"No... I don't think you'd do that, Addie."

Addie sighed in relief. "Thank god."

-

"Hey Becky..." Kaoru started.

"Will you play a game with us?" Hikaru finished.

"Depends. What are we playing and is there a penalty game?"

Hikaru and Kaoru smirked. "Who can sit upside down the longest? Yes, there is a penalty game."

"Bring it on."

"Losers have to make out."


	13. Dates, Dares, and Memory Chips

**Disclaimer: I don't own ohshc.**

Becky yawned. She had been sitting upside down for the last five hours. Reading, of course. Honey fell asleep, and Mori was... Well, Mori was being Mori. Addie and Tamaki had fallen asleep, and Shelby had started a screaming contest with Janna. It went something like this:

"At least my hair doesn't look like a burnt pancake on my head!" Shelby screamed. (her hair is always stick-strait, and it looks like a big flat fried pancake on her head)

"At least I have a boyfriend!" Janna screamed back.

"Janna, you have twelve." Becky corrected.

Shelby was pissed. When someone uses that against her, it always does. She stood up, hopped into the aisle. She strutted past some other plane passengers, earning odd stares from all of them. She stopped at Janna's seat, and picked her up by the collar. Kyouya had turned around to watch the fight.

"YOU BITCH!" Shelby screamed, and slugged her in the stomach.

"ME? YOU WERE THE ONE WHO STOLE MY BOYFRIEND!!" Janna screamed, pushing Shelby off of her.

Becky sat up right again, not wanting to miss this. She didn't really care that she would have to make out with one of the twins.

"HE ASKED ME OUT WHILE HE WAS DATING YOU! OBVIOUSLY HE DIDN'T LIKE YOU!! PLUS, I DIDN'T KNOW HE WAS DATING YOU!!"

Kyouya stood up, and pulled Shelby back to her chair. "Shelby... Relax."

"How can I relax when the Bitch of the Century is shooting false accusations at me?!"

"Think happy thoughts."

"Okay. There's a hammer in my hand, and Janna chained to a wall in front of me... Hey, this does work!"

Kyouya leaned forward and grabbed a magazine from the packet on the back of Tamaki's seat. He read the cover: "Miley Cyrus Pregnant?"

Shelby looked at the magazine, then leaned forward and tapped Addie's head.

"Hey Addie... Wake up."

Addie didn't respond; just snuggled closer to Tamaki.

"DAMMIT ADDIE!! THE MALL IS ON FIRE!!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Well, she was awake now.

"Read this." Shelby handed Addie the magazine.

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO READ WHEN THE MALL IS BURNING DOWN?!" Addie screamed, throwing the magazine at Kaoru, who sat up normally when it hit him.

"What the hell?!"

Hikaru sat up. "You guys have to make out now."

"Oh… right."

"Can we wait until we get home?" Kaoru asked.

"Sure, Shelby would probably push you off the plane if you did it now."

--When The Plane Landed And Everyone Got Off--

"Ahhhh... It's nice to be home." Shelby said, stretching and yawning. Mori and Honey slipped away while nobody was noticing.

"Hey guys? I have to head over to the twins place for a few minutes. I'll be back for dinner." Becky said, walking off with the twins.

"Alright!" Shelby responded. She started walking off towards the house, then stopped, and turned on her heels.

"Where are Honey and Mori?"

"They were the first to leave." Kyouya commented.

"Oh..."

Addie started to follow Shelby, when Tamaki reached out and grabbed her arm. She stopped, and looked at him.

"Uhm... Addie... Will you... Uhm... Go on a date with me...?" Tamaki stuttered.

"Hell yeah!!" Addie said.

Tamaki called for a limo. Soon enough, they were both in the black limo, speeding off.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" Kyouya asked, smiling. For some insanely odd reason, he knew he was falling in love with the sarcastic red head.

"Sure." Shelby smiled.

They headed out in the general direction of the girl's mansion.

Shelby was almost deathly quiet the whole way there. It was driving Kyouya insane. Normally, she'd be chatting away about something he didn't really care about.

"You're really quiet." He said.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking about what Tamaki and Addie must have done last night." Shelby responded. "I bet my Mom was in on it too."

Kyouya chuckled. "Well, we never got to watch the video, so we'll never know."

Shelby smiled. "As far as you know..." she said, and dug around in her pocket. After about thirty seconds, she pulled out the memory chip. Kyouya smiled.

"And people say I'm evil."

"Yeah well, I have a record for making trouble."

They had finally arrived at the girl's house. Kyouya was simply floored.

"You live here? It's almost the same size as my mansion." Kyouya commented.

"Yeah. How did you think we made it into Ouran? Certainly not on brains, especially in Addie's case. So, we had no other option than to use out money." Shelby said.

"No, you could have made it in on brains. You're probably the smartest girl I know."

"Huh." Shelby looked over the gold fence that surrounded the house. She squatted down, and jumped up about three feet, and grabbed the top. Then, she pulled herself over.

"You want something to eat?" She asked, unlocking the gate.

--With Addie--

"Hey... Um, where are we going?"

"Well, actually, we're going to my house. Would you want to spend the night?"

"Uhm… I'd have to ask Shelby… She's kinda the boss at our house."

"That's not hard to believe." Tamaki said, laughing a bit.

Addie pulled out her cell phone, and hit the 5 on speed dial.

-ring-

-ring-

-ring-

"Hello, you've reached the home of Addie Hanako, Becky Eimer, and Shelby Shiinozuka. If you wish to leave a message for Addie, press one. If you wish to leave a message for Becky, press two. If you wish to leave a message for Shelby, press as many numbers as you can in the next four seconds."

Addie looked at her phone, and then started smashing all the numbers she could. Tamaki looked at her like she was mentally ill. "I have to press random numbers to get to Shelby's voicemail." She explained.

"You have reached Shelby's specific voicemail box. Please leave a message after the beep."

-beep-

"Hey, It's Addie. Just-"

"Hello?" Shelby picked up the phone.

"Hey Shelby." Addie responded.

"So… why are you calling me?"

"Um… Can I spend the night at Tamaki's place?"

"…Sure, I guess."

"Alright, bye."

"Later."

Addie clicked the phone off. "I have her permission."

Tamaki smiled. "You look beautiful tonight, princess."

Addie blushed, but went along with it. "Why, thank you, prince charming."

Tamaki stroked her hair. "Addie…"

"Yes?"

"Will you go out with me… for real?"

Addie smiled, and pecked him on the lips. "Of course, love."

Tamaki wasn't satisfied with the peck, so he went back and claimed her lips again. She fell victim to the kiss, and let herself be pushed to the back of the limo. She felt Tamaki's tongue brush against her bottom lip, and allowed him entrance. Tamaki's tongue felt the inside of her mouth, memorizing every cranny. Addie moaned, running her fingers through his blonde hair.

Tamaki pulled away for a minute, and stared into her eyes. "I love you, Addie."

"I love you too, Tamaki." Addie said, kissing Tamaki again.

* * *

_Hey everyone… It's Freezing._

_Just thought that I'd let you guys know that the BeckyxKaoru thing will be first thing in the next chapter._


	14. Footage, MakeOuts, Toast, and Spindles

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC.**

**Okay! This is the BeckyxKaoru chapter, but around the end I'll throw in some AddiexTamaki-ness, but not much fluffiness there. Possibly a little ShelbyxKyouya, but you'd have to tilt your head and squint your eyes. XD**

"You guys live here? For real?" Becky stood in awe at the Hitachiin estate.

"Yeah. It's not that big, compared to Kyouya's or Tamaki's place, but it's big enough." Hikaru responded.

"Whoa… And when we bought our place, I thought it was huge."

"Your house is like, the size of our garage." Kaoru commented.

Hikaru turned around, and smiled. "So, I'll leave you two to do your thing. Kaoru, take her to the living room." He said, waltzing off somewhere.

Becky blushed. She was kind of happy that Kaoru sat up first, she did like him better. He seemed to be the more emotional of the twins.

"So… Here we go." Kaoru said, taking Becky's hand and leading her into the living room. She sat on one of the couches, waiting for him to start.

Kaoru sat next to her. He was really unsure of what to do. He had kinda expected Becky to start things off.

Becky was getting impatient. She leaned over, and kissed Kaoru, who started to kiss back.

He decided to be a bit bold. Kaoru brushed his tongue across Becky's lower lip, asking for access. Becky grated it.

Their tongues fought for dominance for a bit, Kaoru coming out on top. He felt around inside her mouth, Becky's tongue poking his every now and then.

Kaoru leaned down on her, the pressure forcing her to lie on her back, with Kaoru on top of her. They split for air.

"Sorry… am I being too rough?" Kaoru asked, eyes filled with concern.

"No, you're fine." Becky panted. She reached up to pull him back down to her, and once their lips met, she started combing her fingers through his hair.

Hikaru chose this moment to waltz in. "Alright you guys, penalty game is over."

Kaoru got off of Becky, and Becky hopped off the couch. She left Kaoru a little kiss on the cheek, a 'see ya later', and walked out the door.

--With Shelby and Kyouya--

"So, how do you afford all this… stuff?" Kyouya asked, surveying Shelby's room, which was coated in Nintendo Power magazines, game cases, game guides, week old donuts, and other junk.

"I work, duh." Shelby responded.

"You work?"

"No, I rob banks. Of course I work!"

"What do you do?"

"I'm a video game tester, and I have a part-time job as a DJ at the nightclub down the street. I also am a part-time psychiatrist… I sell some artwork every now and then, too."

"Art? Like, paintings?"

"Yeah." Shelby said, digging through a stack of manga, and pulling out a huge piece of cardboard with a piece of paper clipped on to it.

"See?" She said, holding the cardboard so Kyouya could see the painting clearly.

It was a picture of a girl, who looked a lot like Addie, wearing a white Abercrombie tube top, and a blue plaid mini skirt. She was putting her hand up to something, either a sheet of glass or a mirror, and on the other side of the glass/mirror, was a girl who had pointed ears and fairy wings, who looked exactly like the girl on the other side.

"That's beautiful."

"Thanks. Some guy's buying it for like, ¥500,000. Desperate guy, huh?" Shelby replied, laughing a bit. Kyouya smiled.

"I'd buy it for ¥5,000,000." Kyouya said, putting his arm around her. Shelby looked at his arm, but didn't say anything.

"Sorry, I already promised him. But anyway, shall we watch the footage?" Shelby asked, pulling the memory chip out of her pocket again.

"Sure."

He followed Shelby downstairs to the living room. Shelby had to change the screen about five times from the different video games she was playing/testing, before she finally hit the movie screen. The seven different rooms showed up on the screen, and Shelby FF'ed through the parts where nothing happened. She stopped when the time in the video was about 3:20.

They watched as Tamaki got off his couch, and walked up the stairs, and their views switched to the screen that showed Shelby's room. Tamaki walked into the screen, and leaned down near Addie's half of the bed.

"Shelby! I'm home!" Becky called from the entrance.

"I'm in the living room- You've gotta see this." Shelby said, pausing the video.

"Wha- Oh, Kyouya's here too?" Becky asked, walking in with a bowl of popcorn and a plate of toast. "Where's Addie?"

"She's spending the night at Tamaki's."

Becky gave Shelby a nervous look.

"What?"

"…Nothing."

"WHAT?!"

"Just eat your toast." Becky said, handing her the plate and taking a seat next to Shelby (so she was in the middle). She snatched the remote out of the orange eyed girl's hands, and pushed play.

So, the two girls and Kyouya watched the whole make out thing with Tamaki and Addie. Everyone had to laugh when Tamaki said, 'could you do us a favor and not mention this to Shelby?' to Mrs. Shiinozuka.

Suddenly, Kyouya's cell phone rang. He looked at the caller. "Excuse me, I have to take this."

"Okay." Shelby replied, smearing butter all over her toast, getting more on her hands than actually on the toast.

Kyouya walked out of the room, and answered his phone. "Yes, father?"

"Where are you?!"

"…At a… friend's house, I'll be returning home shortly."

"Which friend?"

"Shelby Shiinozuka, you have yet to meet her." Kyouya responded.

"Shiinozuka? I've never heard of a company named that."

"She doesn't have a company, father. She is a psychiatrist, video game tester, DJ, and a wonderful artist."

"Hn… Bring her home with you. She sounds spectacular."

"Yes, father." Kyouya clicked his phone off. He walked back into the living room, where Shelby (who had licked the butter off her hands) and Becky were chatting about what would happen on Addie's and Tamaki's date.

"Shelby, may I speak to you for a minute?" Kyouya asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Sure."

Shelby followed him out of the room, and looked at him. "Yes?"

"Would you mind coming home with me?"

Shelby threw him a look. "What, you afraid you'll get lost?"

"No… My father wishes to meet you."

"Really? Yoshiro (That is his dad's name, right?) Ootori wants to see me? I'm honored."

"It seems even you have heard of my father."

"Dude, I would have to be, like, dead to the world not to!"

"So you'll come?"

"Depends. Can I have my choice of ride?"

"What?"

Shelby sighed. "Can I choose what I drive in?"

Kyouya looked at her weirdly. "Sure… I guess." (AN: I'm positive at least two of you know what Shelby's gonna show up in)

"Nice. I'm gonna get changed into something formal, you explain where I'm going to Becky."

"Alright." Kyouya responded. Shelby ran up the stairs and into her pigsty of a room.

"Becky? Shelby has to come over to my place for a bit."

--With Addie--

"NO! DON'T TOUCH THE SPINDLE!! DON'T DO IT!!" Both Tamaki and Addie screamed, hugging each other. Guess what movie they were watching? If you said Sleeping Beauty, then there's a plate of pixel cookies waiting for you.

Yeah, Aurora touched the spindle, and she fell, asleep/dead.

"NO!!" Addie was literally crying, clutching onto Tamaki for support. Tamaki had his eyes glued to the movie.

"He's gonna come back for her… won't he?" Tamaki asked, almost crying. The suspense was too much for him.

"I hope so." Addie responded. Neither of them had seen the movie, despite it being a classic.

And so, the movie carries on, the whole kingdom falls asleep (Sorry if that happened before she touched the spindle, I haven't seen that in a while), and the prince finds Aurora, kisses her, and wala, happily ever after.

"That… that was so moving…" Tamaki sniffled.

"Truly beautiful…" Addie followed up. She yawned. "I'm tired. Where am I sleeping?"

"You could sleep in one of the guest rooms, or with me."

"I'll take your room." Addie responded.

_

* * *

_

So, Addie's sleeping with Tamaki (pull your mind out of the gutters, you pervs. This fic is rated T, and I'm not gonna write that stuff!), and Shelby's meeting Kyouya's father. Oh my. What chaos. O.O


	15. ROMPERS ARE FASHIONABLE!

**Disclaimer: jeez, this should be like a first chapter thing. Seriously, by now, do you really think I own ohshc?**

Shelby ransacked her closet for something formal. So far, she wasn't having much luck.

She had been digging around for about ten minutes, and then she found something. It was a tee shirt, which was black at the top to her mid-stomach, and then was white with pink, red, and orange dots. The bottoms where black gauchos, with a white butterfly on the upper corner. (Like where jean pockets usually are)

She looked at it for a minute, and then put it on.

Shelby admired her reflection. She had put a barrette in her hair, and had brushed it out. Her hair was mid back length, and still faded orange.

She smiled, and slipped on some black high heeled sandals. The girl skipped downstairs.

"Kyouya! I'm ready to go!"

Kyouya turned from his conversation with Becky about politics and the economy, and looked at the redhead.

"Alright, what will we be riding in?"

Shelby smiled, and turned to Becky. "I'll be taking Blazer, probably be back later tonight." She said, glancing at the clock. 8:27 PM.

Becky laughed. "Don't kill him, Shelby."

"I won't try to." Shelby responded, turning to Kyouya.

"Are you okay with heights?

"Yeah…"

"Good."

Shelby led him to the garage, which was huge. After walking past Shelby's bike (dark blue hyabusa, btw), they opened another door.

There, in all it's glory, sitting out in the back yard, was a huge, glowing… Monster Truck. Yes, it glows. "Ya like it?"

Kyouya was… well, he was blown away. "We'll be riding in that?"

"Yeah. Isn't it AWESOME?!" Shelby said, running up to the car. She pulled a ladder from the side of the house and put it so the passenger seat was accessible.

"Climb in." Shelby said, pointing to the door.

"We're seriously…"

"YES!! GET IN THE TRUCK!!" Shelby yelled, grabbing his arm and throwing him at the ladder. "GO!!"

Kyouya hesitantly climbed the ladder. Once he got in the seat, he shut the door and Shelby moved the ladder to it was on the driver's side. She climbed up, and kicked the ladder down, and shut the door. She poked the radio button, and the song 'Sexy Naughty Bitchy Me' by Lene Alexandra blasted through the speakers.

"LEIK ZOMG I LUV THIS SONG!!" Shelby screamed happily, and started singing along with it.

'_**I'm the kinda girl that girl's don't like-**_

_**I'm the kind that boys fantasize. **_

_**I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like!!'**_

Kyouya was trying to block out the loudness by covering his ears with his hands. Shelby noticed it, and turned the volume down. A lot.

"What? That too loud for you?"

"Yes, it's too loud for any normal human to actually bear."

"Really? That's odd; it was only on 95…"

"That's really… Loud."

"NO IT'S NOT!!"

Kyouya was slightly blown back at the girl's loudness, and just kept quiet. Shelby turned the volume down to 30 anyway.

"So… Where am I taking you?"

"My mansion."

"I know that smart ass, but where is your mansion?"

"Take a right here, first one on the left."

Shelby steered wildly to the right, sending the truck flying, and everything in it to one side. The left side.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Shelby yelled, totally enjoying the ride.

Kyouya, on the other hand, was clinging to the seat for dear life.

--Addie and Tamaki--

Addie had snuggled into Tamaki, and Tamaki was hugging her. "Hey…" Addie said, turning to face him.

"Yes?"

"Um… Never mind."

"What?"

"I was just gonna ask… where exactly is Greenland? Shelby and Becky tease me all the time cuz I can't figure out where it is."

"It's by Canada. It belongs to Denmark, I think."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Okay. Goodnight, Tamaki."

"Goodnight, Angel."

And so, the pair slept peacefully through the night, until the first rays of sun creeped through Tamaki's windows.

They were awoken by a big ball of golden fluffiness. It licked Tamaki's face, then sniffed Addie's.

"Antoinette… Don't wake us up…" Tamaki mumbled into Addie's hair.

"Woof Woof!" (I just did!) The golden retriever barked, jumping all over the two, annoying Addie. However, it made her remember something.

"AH! I SLEPT WITH MY MAKEUP ON!!" Addie was sent into a frenzy.

Tamaki gave her a blank stare. "Is that bad?"

Addie looked back at him. "…"

"What?"

"…"

"WHAT?!"

"… WHAT DO YOU MEAN IS THAT BAD?! SLEEPING WITH MAKEUP ON IS BAD FOR YOUR SKIN!! GOSH PEOPLE, DON'T YOU READ GL?! Oh, and speaking of GL, this month's fashion colors are pink and green- they're the hottest colors… same with lime. Lime is very fashionable, especially in tube tops and mini skirts. Oh, and rompers are coming back. They work excellent with flip-flops, and work even better for girl's night outs with wedges. Although rompers are kinda odd, they're still fashionable!"

"Okay…?"

"IT'S IMPORTANT!!"

--Back with Becky--

It was a few minutes after Shelby and Kyouya left. She was watching some kind of anime, Bleach to be exact. A few minutes into it, the home phone rang.

Becky walked over to it, and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, is Becky there?" Kaoru's voice was heard through the phone.

"Who'd ya think you were talking to?" Becky answered.

"Oh, sorry. You sound like Shelby."

"Not really…"

"Well, yeah. Anyway, Hikaru took a picture of you and showed our mom, and she wants to know if you'd like to be in a fashion show."

"Uhm… Fashion isn't really my thing…"

"So I should have asked Addie?"

"Yeah, probably. I'll still go, though."

"Really? That's great!" Kaoru sounded really happy.

"So… when is it?"

"Next weekend, Saturday."

Becky gulped. "Okay, I'll be there."

--Back with Shelby and Kyouya--

"We're here!" Shelby cried. She looked at the clock in her truck. "And in just fifteen minutes!"

"Was that even legal?"

She shrugged. "I dunno."

She opened the door, and hopped the 15 or so feet to the ground. She walked around to the other side. "You coming?"

Kyouya had opened the door, and was looking nervously at the ground. "…"

"Oh come on, just jump. Don't be a girly-girl."

They both heard a laugh come from the mansion. Shelby turned around. There was a man, not old enough to be his father, so, Kyouya's brother, maybe…

"You must be Shiinozuka Shelby. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said, taking Shelby's hand and kissing it. "I've heard quite a bit about you from Kyouya."

It took all the will in the world for Shelby to not painfully rip this guy's arm out of his socket for kissing her. Even if it was just her hand, she didn't like it. (Check back to ch. 1 for what happens)

"Kyouya, you've made a nice selection."

"We're not dating, Akito."

Akito looked shocked. "Really? You do talk about her quite a bit."

"And YOU have given me the impression that you are an annoying ass who doesn't know how to mind his own business." Shelby deadpanned, pulling her hand away, and walking past him.

"Fiery, huh, Kyouya?" Akito asked, turning to his younger brother.

"Quite."

_So, Addie had started a fashion rant, Becky's gonna be in a fashion show, and Shelby doesn't take a liking to Akito. I'm most worried about the rant... (runs and hides)_


	16. I Don't Like You

**Disclaimer: Bleeeh. I don't own Ohshc. **

**Okay. This chapter is MOSTLY gonna be with Shelby. I have the times so out of whack in the different places, it's not even funny. Over with Addie it's around eight in the morning, and by Shelby and Becky its around nine at night. So, I'm gonna get the time straitened out in this chapter.**

Shelby stepped into the huge mansion, her sandals sinking into the carpet. She wobbled a bit, but eventually got used to it. Kyouya and Akito led her into the living room, where Yoshiro Ootori sat in wait.

"Ah, Shiinozuka Shelby… Is that you're truck outside?"

"Yeah. Isn't it cool?" Shelby said, glancing out the window to see her giant glowing truck slightly loosing its glowiness.

Yoshiro made no comment. "May I call you Shelby?"

"Sure…" Shelby said. Being born in America, it annoyed the hell out of her when people called her Shiinozuka-Chan or Shiinozuka-San or her last name with some other tag slapped on the end. "You wished to meet me?"

"Yes, yes. It seems as though you are acquainted with my sons?"

"Yes."

"How do you know them?"

"Kyouya and I go to school together, and I just met Akito."

Yoshiro nodded. "May I speak to you alone?"

"…Yes…"

The man stood up, and walked out of the room, and Shelby followed.

Yoshiro turned to her. "It seems Kyouya has taken a liking to you, Shelby."

"It would seem that way."

"Shelby… That's a foreign name, isn't it?"

"Yes; it's American. I was born there."

Yoshiro smiled. "A foreigner, huh? How long have you been in Japan?"

"I moved here last year. Why?"

"Just curious. You live alone, I presume?"

"No, I live with my two best friends."

"And who are they?"

"Rebecca Eimer and Adrianne Hanako." (A/N: Real names that nobody really knows/cares about!)

"What do they do?"

"Becky is a photographer, and Addie models- but she's looking for a job that won't take up much time."

"Are they dating?"

"Yes." Shelby lied. Well, half-lied. Addie DID have a boyfriend, and she felt that Yoshiro was being a little too nosy.

"Really? Who?" Yoshiro asked.

"That isn't any of your business." Shelby responded, voice getting hostile.

Yoshiro turned away from her. "Snippy, aren't we?" The redhead did her signature glare; it was rumored to make one's head explode (A/N: Anyone seen Scanners?).

The man faced her again, and Shelby recomposed herself. "Yes, I have a tendency."

"Incompetent, too."

"No, not incompetent, just easily annoyed."

"You aren't suitable."

"Suitable for what?" Shelby asked, dislike for Yoshiro growing with every word he spoke.

"For dating my son."

"Why the hell would I wanna date Akito?"

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME, BITCH." Yoshiro's voice was icy beyond words.

Shelby took on a moment of shock for a minute. Few people had **dared **call her a bitch. She shook her head. "Me? Well, I must say you have some balls to call me a bitch." The orange eyed girl stated, malice dripping from her voice.

"And you have some pride to be talking like you are to one of the wealthiest men in Japan."

"I will speak however I please, to whomever I please, whenever I please. You have no right to shut me up."

"I wasn't telling you to shut up."

"Yes you were, in a roundabout way."

Yoshiro glared at her, and she glared back. He had totally pissed her off; beyond point of return.

"I can't believe Kyouya's put up with you for this long." Shelby said.

"Hm?"

"Kyouya's not the time to put up with shits like you. He actually can see people for who they are, no matter how thick the mask is. He's a great person- and you won't let him prove it." Shelby took a moment to breathe. "I know how hard he tries to inherit the company. I hope to god he does. He'd do a much better job than you." She finished, leaving the older Ootori speechless. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to get home… These shoes are killing me."

Yoshiro nodded.

Shelby smiled, and walked out of the room. She walked past Kyouya and Akito, and another boy who had come downstairs.

_Oops… Guess I was a bit loud. Ah well, I won the argument. _Shelby thought, smiling at Kyouya and the new boy, before walking out the door. She was about to jump to the driver's seat, when Kyouya's voice stopped her.

"So, how'd it go?"

"Uhm… Not well."

--Later--

"SHELBY! YOU SAID YOU'D BE BACK LATER! IT'S NEARLY ONE IN THE MORNING!" Becky yelled. "YOU MISSED DEATH NOTE!!"

"Aww, what happened?"

"…L died."

O.O

"L… died?" Shelby said, sounding like she was about to cry.

"Sorry." Becky said. Shelby sighed.

"L… I'll miss you!!" She cried, walking miserably up the stairs.

She walked in her room, and stepped over her stack of Nintendo Power magazines. She flopped onto her bed, getting over the death of her favorite DN character, L. Shelby flipped her shoes off, sending them flying to the other side of her wall.

She just fell asleep, to tired to even think about it.

--Morning--

_"**When the devil is to busy; **_

**_And that really is too much._**

**_They call me-"_**

"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhh…." Shelby groaned, slamming her hand down on the alarm clock.

"Shelby…?"

"Rrrrrrr…" Shelby growled from under her blankets.

"You have to get up- you have to DJ at nine." The Shiinozuka girl rolled over and looked at the clock. 8:50.

"Becky… Why didn't you wake me up?!"

"I tried, but you threw your lamp at me." Becky responded from the door, pointing to a band-aid in her arm.

--With Addie and Tamaki (FINALLY)--

"So, what do you want for breakfast, princess?" Tamaki said, carrying Addie bridal style down the stairs.

Addie yawned and stretched. "Pancakes."

"Alright." Tamaki put the blonde girl down, and called for a maid. He whispered something in her ear, and the maid nodded. With that she ran off.

"Breakfast will be ready in about fifteen minutes." Tamaki responded. Addie stared after the maid.

"I should ask Shelby if we can get maids."

Tamaki laughed a bit. "They sure do create laziness… they don't let you do anything."

"The last thing we need is to have Shelby be more lazy. And I think Shelby actually enjoys the fact that she can't see the original color of her carpet."


	17. Memories and Nick

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC.**

Becky rolled over on the couch. She groaned. "Mehhhh... I hate mornings..."

Shelby came flying down the stairs dress in a pair of black bell bottom pants, with a black mini skirt over it. She was wearing a black crop top with silver sequins on it for a top, and a black spiked collar and black gloves. Her steel toes boots clicked on the floor as she walked.

"I'm leaving." She said, walking towards the garage.

"Okay..." Becky said, flipping the TV on. After flipping through all the chanels, she walked over to a huge door, and opened it. A pile of movies tumbled out in front of her. She looked back at Shelby's retreating figure.

"Okay Shelby... Once you fix the wall, clean up the movie closet."

"But my weapon closet is a mess. I have to clean it up too."

Shelby walked off into the garage, and hopped on her hyabusa. Revving up the engine, she flew out into the streets and towards her place of work.

Becky sprawled out in the couch. "Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah."

She leaned towards the table, and picked up her camera. She was scrolling through the pictures she had taken, when she came across one that was a picture of Shelby when she was six. Her hair was browner, and she had her mouth full of something.

A donut, most likely.

The next one was of Addie on the same day. She was unwinding a tube of lipstick, so it was almost completely out of the can. She had smeared the lipstick all over her face.

She flipped to the next picture- one of her. She was wearing a grey sweatshirt and black shorts. She had a tattered ribbon in her hair, and it was quite out of place. She remembered that she had been trying to rip it out. Shelby had tattered it because she said it looked to girly. It originally was pink, but looked kinda brownish because Addie had accidentally flung cover up over it.

She flipped to the next one- a white rabbit with red eyes eating a plant.

Next- Shelby again, this time she's throwing blades at a punching bag.

Next- Addie, smearing blush all over a mannequin at Hollister.

Next- Becky, about age 10, poking a stuffed dog.

The second to last one was a more recent one. All three girls together, Shelby with a bag of Lays in her hand, Becky holding a can of Pringles, and Addie smiling insanely holding 60+ bags of clothes.

Next picture. This one was really recent. It was of Shelby, Addie, the whole host club, and herself. Shelby was smiling insanely, holding a donut. Addie was also grinning, probably because Tamaki was giving her a piggy back ride. She was sitting on a chair, reading the Vampire Diaries. The twins were leaning on Becky's shoulders, and Tamaki had Addie on his back. Kyouya was standing behind Shelby, his hand on her shoulder. Mori was standing emotionless, and Honey was on his shoulders shoveling cake into his mouth.

Becky smiled. School started again in a week- she had some time to kill. She grinned.

--With Addie and Tamaki--

Addie poured syrup all over her pancakes.

"Aren't you afraid they'll drown?" The Souh boy asked, staring at Addie's pancakes.

"Quite frankly, no. If I actually cared for their well being, I wouldn't be eating them in the first place."

Tamaki just stared at her soggy pancakes. He turned to the clock. 9:06.

Addie looked towards it too. "I should probably go soon."

Tamaki looked at her sadly. He said "I'd give you a ride home."

Addie smiled. "Thanks."

Tamaki smiled. "So... What's your favorite color of rose?"

"Yellow or white. If someone hands me a red rose, I'd give it back to him."

Tamaki was puzzled. "What about pink ones?"

"I'd give it back to him."

Tamaki thought for a second, then a maid came in. "Master, I'm afraid Miss Addie needs to return home."

"Alright, call a chauffer."

Within a few minutes, Tamaki and Addie were in a limo, heading back to the girls' mansion. Upon arriving, Addie gave Tamaki a kiss and hopped out, only to be glomped by Becky.

"Hiya! I'm glad you're back!" Becky said. "I was so lonely. Shelby was with Kyouya all night, and then ran off to work in the morning and you've been with Tamaki... That left me with that huge hole in the wall which Shelby hasn't fixed yet." Becky sobbed, pointing at the boarded up hole in the wall.

"Who made that hole?" Tamaki asked, stepping out of the limo.

"The twins. Well, their driver actually, but it was their car." Becky answered.

--With Shelby--

"Alright Ladies and Gents, here's one of my all-time favorites..." Shelby said, pushing a button on her giant stereo. The song 'Low' blasted out of the speakers and all the people cheered.

She bounced in her seat to the beat of the song and sang along, but not loud enough to distract from the song.

She observed the dancers in her audience. There was a grind line that stretched around the room, and there were a few couples dancing with each other. There were a few people making out in the corners. She smirked, and flicked on the spotlights. She directed the light towards the couples.

"Hey guys! If you're gonna go do that, GO HOME!" She yelled.

They just rolled their eyes and left.

Shelby smiled again, and the song was over. She didn't do anything- her playlist was set to play 'Damaged'.

The first few notes of the song played, and some guy with shaggy hair came and tapped on her shoulder, and Shelby stood up. After realizing his request, she stood up and he sat down. _Huh… He looks familiar. Whatevah._ She walked off towards a door near the exit, and her boss was waiting for her.

"Hiya Dan."

"Shelby! Great work out there."

"Thanks. Who's the new kid?" Shelby asked, nodding at the boy who was DJ-ing right now.

"Oh him? That's Nick. He's from the States too."

Huh. "What state?"

"Wisconsin." Dan said.

"Huh, a Wisconsinite, eh? Wait- Nick who?" Shelby said, suddenly getting louder.

"Uh... Nick Foat."

"NICK FOAT?!" She screamed. "I KNOW HIM!!"

Just at that moment, there was a five minute break, and Nick came through the door. He looked at Shelby, and his eyes got big.

"Shelby?!"

"Hey Nick- haven't seen you since 1st grade. What happened?"

"I moved to Green Bay. When did you come here?"

"Last year. Becky and Addie are here too."

"Cool! I came three months ago."

Shelby smiled. "Nice." She turned to Dan. "I'm heading home. C'ya later Dan, you too, Nick!"


	18. Beach, Tanning, and Tattoos

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC.**

"Hey Addie! Becky! Guess who I saw today?"

Becky looked up from her doodle books. "Who?"

"NICK FOAT!!"

"Really? How's he doing?" Becky asked, returning her attention to her books.

"Fine. He works with me now."

"I wanna say hi to him! Can I come to work with you next time you have to go?" Addie said, turning her attention away from her closet that she had in the kitchen.

"Sure… I guess Dan won't mind." Shelby said, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a donut out of the box on the table. (Sorry, she likes donuts!)

Addie smiled. The three girls had been friends with Nick since preschool, when Addie painted mascara all over his back. It would be nice to see him again.

-insert phone ringing here-

"I got it!!" Shelby screamed, making a mad dash for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, who is this?"

"The evil overlord of toast. Whaddya want?"

"Oh, hi Shelby. It's Tamaki. Is Addie there?"

Shelby covered the phone with her hand. "Addie, it's your boyfriend!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!" Addie came running.

"Hello, Tamaki!"

"Hi angel. The rest of the club is going to the beach tomorrow; would you three want to come?"

"I dunno, I'll ask." Addie turned away from the phone. "HEY YOU TWO FASHION RETARDS! DO YOU WANNA GO TO THE BEACH TOMORROW?!"

"Sure." Shelby.

"Yeah, whatever." Becky.

Addie turned back to the phone. "Yeah, we'll go."

She could hear Tamaki smiling on the other end. "Yeah! Alright, see you tomorrow- meet in the third music room, before school."

"Alright Tama, see you tomorrow! Love you!" Addie said, before hanging up the phone.

"So… We're going to the beach tomorrow with the club?" Shelby asked before walking into the living room (where the phone was).

"Yeah… OHMIGAWD, I NEED A NEW SWIMSUIT!!" Addie screamed, pulling at her hair.

"Why don't you wear the blue one?" Shelby asked.

"I've worn it already, duh."

"Okay, just go get one." Becky said nonchalantly.

"Alright. Shelby, I need ¥5000."

"NO! SPEND YOUR OWN MONEY!"

--At the Beach--

"Addie! Shelby! Becky! You are all here!" Honey said, jumping on Shelby's back.

"Hiya Honey! Haven't seen you in a while!" Shelby said, smiling at the midget host.

"You either, Shelby!"

"TAMAKI!!" Addie screamed, glompifying her boyfriend.

"Hello, sweetie." Tamaki cooed, handing her a yellow rose.

Addie swooned, and kissed the blonde boy on the cheek. "Thanks."

"Shelby… Is that a tattoo?" Kyouya asked, as Shelby took off her swim suit cover up. She had a tattoo on the right of her belly button, of a purple penguin, holding a chainsaw. (If any of you play disgaea, it's a prinny with a chainsaw)

"Yeah… Ya like it?"

"When did you get it?"

"Like… Four years ago. It's wasn't supposed to be permanent… but it hasn't come off."

Kyouya looked at her oddly. "I can't believe I didn't notice it before."

"Hn… Whatever." Shelby said, tying her hair up in a pony tail. She unfurled her towel, and just laid on it.

"You're not going swimming?"

"I'm honestly not a huge fan of water… But I'll swim if I have too."

Kyouya sat down next to her. "So… why'd you come?"

"So I could get a tan."

"You look burnt to a crisp already."

"Shut up." Shelby growled.

"HIKARU!! DON'T SPLASH ME!!" Becky roared, running away from the Hitachiin twins as fast as she could in the water.

The brown haired girl got out of the water, and sat on the edge of Shelby's towel. "Hey… Isn't that… Oh my God…"

Shelby (who was laying on her back) rolled over. "Who?"

"Is that Nick?"

The orange eyed girl looked in the direction she was pointing. "Hn? Oh yeah, that's him."

Becky sprang up, and ran to the shaggy haired boy. Shelby and Kyouya (Kyouya was sitting with Shelby under a nearby umbrella) saw them talking about something, but they couldn't make out what.

"Who is that boy?"

"Nick Foat, he was a friend of ours in preschool." Shelby responded, putting her head back down.

"Oh." Kyouya returned to his typing.

"Shelby? Why aren't you swimming?" Honey asked, coming up from behind her.

"Not a fan of water."

"Really? I like it, because it's wet."

"Well, wetness it a trait of water."

Honey smiled. He dragged Mori back into the water, but not before Mori could smile at Shelby's sarcasticness.

Shelby smiled back, and returned to tanning.

"Tama… will you buy me a slushie?" Addie asked, hugging Tamaki's arm, the yellow rose in her hair.

"Sure, Addie." Tamaki said, pride fully evident as he was walking towards the slushie stand.

By now, Nick had joined the group of people. "Hey Shell, why aren't you swimming?"

"I dun wanna."

"Why?"

"Cuz I don't."

Nick unfurled his towel and laid it down next to her, completely missing Kyouya.

"So… Where do you go to school?"

"Ouran."

"Really? I heard that place is for the rich and snobby kids. You don't like that kind of people, do you?"

Kyouya twitched.

"I don't mind them… mainly because the ones I associate with aren't snobby. Oh, that reminds me…"

Kyouya turned to her. "What?"

"I wonder where Janna goes to school. I mean, she was on the plane… So, she must be in Japan. So, where is she?"

"Janna's here? You mean, the bitchy one?"

"Yep."

"Oh god… Anyway… I go to Ourin, the public school." Shelby laughed a bit.

"What?"

"Sorry, I look down on public schools. They're stupid. The districts are so messed up, it's not even funny."

"Shell… YOU went to a public school." Nick said, giving an odd look to Shelby.

"I know, that's why I hate them."

Kyouya cut in. "So, why did you come to Ouran?"

"Cuz I wanted to."

End of conversation.

Addie came over and sat under another umbrella in the circle of umbrellas that they had created, sipping on her blueberry slushie.

"Hi Nick! Didn't think I'd see you at the beach!"

Nick smiled at her. "Hey Addie, you look nice."

Addie blushed. "Thanks."

Tamaki mentally ripped Nick into hamster bedding sized pieces.

"SHELBY!! WHY ARE YOU TANNING?! YOU ARE BROWN AS A BURNT PANCAKE ALREADY!!"

"Shut up Becky. It's warm." Shelby said, sitting up.

_

* * *

_

Haha… yeah, another filler chapter. Again. Sorry.


	19. New Recruits and Miniskirt of Death

**Disclaimer: I don't own ohshc.**

**Haha… forgot about Haruhi last chapter… Oops. Just pretend she magically appeared, okay?**

Shelby had moved under the umbrella with Kyouya, after demanding he buy her an ice cream cone. Addie was sitting in Tamaki's lap, and Becky was sitting on a towel with Haruhi. Nick was in the water, splashing around being an idiot. The twins were sitting together on a towel, and Mori was helping Honey build the awesomest sand castle ever.

Suddenly, one of Nick's splashed hit Shelby. A huge anime stressed mark appeared in her head.

"Nick... YOU ARE DEAD!!" Shelby roared, springing up and nearly knocking the umbrella over. A panicked look crossed his face for a minute, and he swam deeper into the ocean.

Shelby ran into the water and dived underwater, and grabbed Nick's ankle. She popped up and got a breath of air, and dived back down. Nick was gasping for air, and Shelby just came  
up. "DON'T YOU DARE SPASH ME."

"Well, I got you in the water, didn't I?"

Shelby glared. "Watch it, you are in my spitting range."

Shelby submerged herself again, and reappeared again just a few feet from the shoreline. "Shelby, you shouldn't drown people cuz they spash you."

"Addie, since when were you my voice of reason?"

Addie made a face that implied thinking, although no one was fooled for long.

"Damn Shell, you trying to drown me?"

"Yes, yes, I was."

Kyouya shook his head. "Now I think I know why Father doesn't approve of me being with you."

"Yes... I don't have a way with old people."

"You met Yoshiro?" the twins chorused, joining in the convorsation.

"Yeah... He called me a bitch. I should have slapped him. He would have had to go to one of his own damned hospitals and stay there for a month."

"From just a slap?" Honey said, finishing his castle and joining the group.

"I am a VERY dangerous person, Honey."

"But you're so pretty!"

"Maybe, but people often say that beauty is a sign if helplessness, and I am NOT helpless, by any means."

"Speaking of such... You haven't had to pull out anything from your weapon closet lately." Becky commented.

"You have a weapon closet?!" Haruhi asked, totally floored.

"You STILL have a weapon closet?" Nick said, almost shocked.

"Yeah. 'Women need protection, because, naturally, they're weaker than men.' I believe it was you who told me that, right Nick?"

Nick just slowly backed away.

"So... There's a question I've been itching to ask you three..." Tamaki said, trying amazingly hard to break the conversation.

"What?" Addie looked at Tamaki.

"Would you wanna join the Host Club?"

"...No." Came Becky and Shelby's immediate reply.

Kyouya elbowed Shelby in the ribs. "Unlimited donut supply..."

"Whoo! I'm in!!"

Haruhi sweatdropped.

"Well, what's in it for me?" Becky asked.

Shelby threw her a murderous glare and pulled a skillet out from behind her.

"What?"

Shelby threw the skillet at Becky, hitting her head.

"Ow! Okay okay, I'll join for free!! Man, that skillet hurts!!"

Tamaki turned to Addie. "Well, princess?"

"Can I wear fashionable clothes?"

"As many as your heart desires."

"I'm in!!"

--Once Spring Break Was Over--

"Damn you Authoress!! Spring break ended to quickly!!" Shelby screamed, shaking her fist at the sky.

A giant boulder came hurdling out of the sky, barely missing Shelby. A distinct 'Shit, I missed!' was heard from the sky.

"Muahahahahahaha!! I taunt the Authoress!!" Shelby laughed maniacly.

Becky stuck her head out the window. "Shelby? WHAT ARE YOU DOING THIS EARLY IN THE FRICKING MORNING?!"

"Taunting the Authoress."

Addie's head poked out her window, nearly causing a miniskirt to fly out the window. Shelby was nearly paralyzed with fear.

"Addie... Don't you dare let that fall." Shelby warned, slowly creeping her way towards the door.

"What? This?" Addie said, holding the piece of repulsive apparel up and examined it. Suddenly, a gust of wind came, knocking the miniskirt out of her hands- sending it flying towards Shelby. The redhead opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. When it finally landed on her, she had passed out.

"Nice going Addie." Becky said. "Now we have to explain it to people. 'Oh yeah, Shelby's unconcious cuz she got hit by a miniskirt.' That sounds retarded."

Addie had started walking downstairs, and Becky followed. They hefted Shelby onto Becky's back, and they dumped her in Becky's Lamborghini.

"I hope she wakes up... It was a direct hit to the face." Becky sympathized.

"But that was just a plain old jean miniskirt! It's not really that bad!"

--At School--

"Uhm... Why is Shelby unconcious?" Honey asked, hovering over the girl.

"She got hit in the face with a miniskirt- an extremely fatal experience for her." Becky responded.

"Oh..." Honey commented, a sullen look crossing his face. "Poor her."

"POOR HER?! MY MINISKIRT GOT UNFASHIONABLE GERMS ALL OVER IT!!" Addie screamed.

"Why did you bring her today?" Hikaru asked.

"Normally she'd've woken up in the car ride." Becky said.

"Has this happened before?" Kyouya asked, recording the fact that Shelby passes out upon contact with miniskirts. It may be helpful information in the future.

"Yeah." Becky said.

"How long does it take for her to wake up?"

"Should be about another hour." Addie asked, trying to dust the unfashionableness off her skirt.

"Well, we should move her to the infirmary. Does one of you have the first class with her?"

"What class do they have in the infirmary?" Addie asked.

"I do..." Becky said, ignoring Addie's question.

"Imform the sensei that she'll be late for class. Tamaki, you do the same for me." Kyouya ordered.

"Where are you going?"

"To keep an eye on her." Kyouya said, lifting Shelby's limp figure off the couch.

"That'd be a good idea. Who knows where she would end up when she wakes. Probably the kitchen though..." Becky said, contemplating something.

Kyouya nodded. "I'll be going." He said, walking out the door.

Kyouya left the group, and adjusted the girl in his arms (so he was holding her bridal style). He walked down the sparcely populated hallway, and into the infirmary. The nurse was a short black-haired woman, with vibrant blue eyes.

"What's the problem?" She asked.

"We have an unconcious student." Kyouya said, laying her down on the bed near the door.

"Ah, what happened?!" The nurse said, suddenly sounding panicked.

Kyouya opened his mouth, then shut it, realizing that his reason was going to either make him look like an idiot, or her look like a complete wuss, or both. "She had an incident this morning." Kyouya mentally slapped himself. That just made her sound like she passed out because she wet her pants.

"Oh dear... What kind of incident?"

"She got hit in the face."

"With what?"

Kyouya hesitated. "...A miniskirt."


	20. Yeah, Another Plotless Filler Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC. **

**I am pointing this out because I find it rather funny. We all know that Shelby passed out last chapter, right? If you don't remember that, get your butt back to chapter 19. But anyway… I would like to say that Shelby passed out upon contact with a miniskirt, and ****I**** broke my collarbone while wearing a miniSKORT. They're almost the same thing.**

"Nnnggg..." Shelby groaned. She stretched her arms, and sat up. Opening her eyes, she was nearly blinded by all the whiteness.

"Eh?"

"Oh, you're up." Kyouya's cool voice came from her left.

"Muh?"

"You passed out."

"MAH?!"

"Can you speak normally?"

"Naaaaaaauuugh." Shelby groaned, rolling over.

"Not a person who likes being awoken?"

"Blaaaaaaaaaah."

"AB blood type?"

"Yeeeeeeeeeh."

"Don't worry, I feel your pain." Kyouya said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"RAAAAAAAAAWR."

Kyouya took his hand off. "Sorry."

"Naaaaaaaah."

--With Becky--

"Sensei, Shiinozuka Shelby will be coming-"

"Daaaaaaaauuuuuuh..."

"Never mind." Becky said, seeing Shelby leaning against the doorframe. "You're awake?"

"Muh huh." Shelby groaned, and Kyouya appeared behind her.

"She passed out this morning, and was in the infirmary."

"He dint lut meh get mah curly fries..." Shelby complained, speech slightly slurred.

"That would be the first thing she said other than groaning." Kyouya said.

"Did she walk into a wall?" Some random kid asked.

"Shut up." Shelby glared.

"Yes, two." Kyouya informed. Shelby elbowed him in the stomach.

"I said SHUT UP!!"

Becky chuckled.

--With Addie--

Addie tapped her pencil against the table. Hikaru looked at her. "It's not like she's gonna die."

"She just might."

Kaoru turned to face her. "I'm sure she's fine."

"Hmm..." Addie sighed. Her sensei looked at her.

"Miss Hanako, will you please answer the question on the board?"

Addie looked at her. "No."

"Miss Hanako?! I will not tolerate this sass. Go to the Principal's office!"

Addie got up. "Fine. But, before I go, what does tolerate mean?"

"GO!!"

--With Kyouya & Tamaki--

Kyouya walked into his homeroom, and took a seat next to Tamaki.

"Hey... Is she okay? She starts her hosting duty today!"

"She's fine, just slightly dazed. She whined a bit, and ran into a few walls. Other than that, she's fine."

"Oh, good." Tamaki sighed.

"Agreed. Profits would go down if she couldn't host."

Tamaki side glanced at his best friend. "Kyouya... You really like her, doncha?"

Kyouya looked at him. "I enjoy her presence. So, in a sense, yes."

"No... You like her more than that."

Kyouya faced the front of the room. "I guess I do. She's a kind person; however, it kind of pisses me off that she can see past my mask."

Tamaki smiled. "But that's why you love her, right?"

"Souh, hello? Quit disturbing Mr. Ootori!" The sensei yelled.

Tamaki quickly snapped to attention, Kyouya silently praising sensei for veering the conversation.

Class was finally over, and Shelby had almost completely recovered. Her speech was still a little off, but she was understandable. The rest if the day took it's time, and Kyouya took time to check on the girl, and eventually, it was time to open the host club.

Tamaki took the liberty of informing the boys in 2A that they had recently recruited girls, so they were welcome to come. Most of them requested Addie.

"So... What do you like?" One of the boys asked. He had black hair, and green eyes, and fairly thin. Addie took a moment to look like she was thinking.

"...Football, skateboarding, surfboarding, graffiti... Oh, and shopping!" Addie responded.

Shelby threw her a weird look. She mouthed 'you can't play football to save your life, you tried skateboarding and broke your leg, you've never surfed, and you can't even spell graffiti!'

Addie mouthed back 'I know, but they're totally hot!'

Becky had noticed. 'You have a boyfriend, dammit!'

'Again, I know!'

One of the three boys that requested Shelby that day tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey angel…?"

She turned around, and found the boy about two inches away from her face. Shelby backed up a bit, and said "Whoa… Dude, too close."

"I asked you a question."

"I wasn't listening."

"Will you go out with me?"

"No." Shelby deadpanned, picking up her can of root beer. She snapped her fingers, and Kyouya reached into a plastic box of donuts, and threw one at her; She caught it perfectly.

"Aww… You're too cute. But, I must ask, why not?"

"The voices told me not to."

She continued chatting with the boys, when:

"ZOMG AH TWILIGHT AHH!!" Was heard from Becky's table. All heads turned to her.

"JACOB!! UWAH!!" Becky squealed, while the boys (the nerdy ones) all shouted their favorite girl character.

"Wha…?" Hikaru asked; arm around his brother.

"Jacob! He's awesome!" Becky fangirled some more.

Tamaki returned his attention to a black haired girl next to him, who he was currently attending to. "Princess, would you like to share a cup of tea?"

The girl squealed a yes.

"Whoa! Strawberry cake!" Honey marveled, as the cake tray had just been brought in.

"Strawberry…?" Haruhi asked.

"Do you like strawberries, Haruhi?" One of the girls asked.

"Yes, very much."

And so, on went the host club… Until, every one was ushered out, and the clean up was finished.

"Alright Dudes and Dudette, we're outta here!" Shelby called, waving to the hosts and walking out the door, donut in hand. She had gone through nearly ¥3000 in donuts today… Kyouya was regretting the unlimited donut supply offer he had made the girl. The club's profits were suffering.

"Bye!" Honey yelled, while Mori muttered an 'ah'.

"I'll call you later, Angel!" Tamaki yelled, Addie blowing him a kiss.

* * *

_My apologies if you are unsatisfied with this chapter… My shoulder hurts like hell, and it's almost one in the morning. Sympathize with me a little._


	21. 102 Things to do in Wal Mart

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC.**

**Okay... I was originally saving this for the last few chapters, but the idea was TOO AWESOME!! I HAD TO DO IT NOW!! So... I did it. Read on. :D**

-ring-

-ring-

"Hello?" Becky answered the phone.

"Hiya Becky; It's Hikaru! Do you remember the show?"

"What show?"

"The fashion show you agreed to last week?"

"…Oh, right."

"Are you still up for it?"

"Yeah."

"Well… It's been postponed. Are you free in two weeks?"

"Yeah…"

"Good. C'ya later!!"

And with that, Hikaru hung up the phone. Becky put the phone back on the receiver and flopped on the couch.

Shelby sat idle at her laptop. INSANELY bored. She heard a ring, indicating that she had a new email. She hopped on AOL, and looked into it. One message- from Nick Foat, subject: 102 things to do in Wal-Mart. Shelby smirked.

"Becky? Addie? Are you guys free tomorrow?"

"Yeah!" Becky said, the sponge bob theme playing from the room she was in.

"Yeah. Hey... One question! What letter does pink come after in the alphabet?" Addie asked.

Shelby laughed. She assumed that Addie was trying to alphabatize her closet. Stupidity was definitely hilarious.

"It comes after D, Addie."

Becky had appeared in her doorway. "Why? What are we doing tomorrow?"

"I just got a chain email. '102 things to do in Wal-Mart'. I figure it would be quite entertaining..." Shelby said, scrolling through all the things.

She printed it out. The orange eyed girl picked up her cell phone, and called Kyouya.

"What? I'm busy."

"I don't care how busy you are TODAY, but how about tomorrow?"

"I don't believe I have anything planned."

Shelby smiled. "Good. Be at my house at 10:00 AM."

"Why?"

"Just be here. Call the rest of the hosts too... Tell them the same thing."

She hung up. "Becky, call Nick."

"Are we inviting him too?"

"Yeah."

--The Next Day--

Time: 9:56 AM

"Alright. We're missing Kyouya and Nick still." Shelby announced, scanning over her attendance clipboard. On said clipboard was her attendance sheet, a sheet of Guitar Hero 3 stickers, a list of the best ice cream parlors in town, and the 102 things to do in Wal-Mart.

"Kyouya doesn't like waking up early." Haruhi said.

Shelby smirked. She picked up her home phone, and dialed Kyouya's number.

There was a growling at the other end of the line.

"Listen Kyouya. You have two minutes to get your lazy ass over to my place. GET MOVING!!" Shelby screamed.

Another growl.

"Don't growl at me." Honey laughed at the face she made.

"Fine, I'm getting up..."

"That's a good boy. See you in two minutes." And with that, she hung up.

There was a knock at the door. Tamaki answered it. Nick sat there... Janna right next to him.

"Hey... Janna, Nick. You guys ready to go? We're just waiting for Kyouya to drag his bum outta bed."

"Who?"

"Kyouya. Ya know, black hair, glasses, sitting with me at the beach?" Shelby elaborated.

"Huh?"

--Two Minutes Later--

Kyouya was practically falling asleep in the passenger seat of Shelby's monster truck. Due to lack of space, Addie was sitting on Tamaki's lap, Honey on Mori's, Janna on Nick's, and the twins had squished together in one seat. Haruhi, much to her dislike, was sitting on the floor in the back. What of Becky?

Well... She was strapped onto the roof. (Only Addie and Shelby knew) I mean, not like any police would be able to see way up there, right?

"So... Shelby, what on earth are we doing?" Hikaru asked.

"Have you guys ever gotten the chain email of, like, 24 or so things to do in Wal-Mart?"

There was a chorus of 'yeah', and a snore from Kyouya. Shelby glanced at him, and swerved in the road, causing his head to slam into the window.

"Wha...?"

"What the hell Shelby?!"

"SHUT UP JANNA, I'M ALREADY HALF TEMPTED TO THROW YOU IN THE TRUNK!!" Shelby roared.

"Anyway... Back to the 24 things to do in Wal-Mart... Nick there sent me 102 things to do. So... We're gonna do all of them."

Shelby turned into a back road, and started speeding. A scream was heard from the roof. "What. The. Heck?!" Kaoru asked, clinging to Hikaru.

"That would be Becky. It seems like she's enjoying herself." Addie said.

Shelby laughed. "It would appear so. You guys seriously didn't notice that she wasn't here?"

Another scream, then "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" was heard from the roof.

Shelby took a hand off the wheel, and tapped the ceiling of the truck. "You having fun, Becky?"

"HELL YEAH!!"

Everyone (except Kyouya) laughed. Shelby glared at Kyouya. "Dude, you have GOT to wake up."

"Meh."

The glare intensified. She had pulled up to a stoplight, and reached over to the radio. Poking the on button, the amazingly loud radio came on, the song 'Because I'm Awesome' blared through the speakers.

Kyouya blinked. He glared at the radio, and when Shelby hit the gas again, he slammed his head into the back of the seat, while everyone else was completely unfazed. Except Haruhi... She was a bit banged up from being with all the legs.

Shelby heard Janna whispering something to Nick, then Nick yelling "NO!!"

To Shelby and Addie, it was quite obvious what she asked.

"Guys, we're here. Hikaru, Kaoru, wake Kyouya up. Whatever way possible. Mori, help me get Becky off the roof."

* * *

_Okay... The real coolness starts in the next chapter! BTW... If you've never gotten the email, and wanna read it, send me a PM with your email, and I'll email it to you._


	22. 102 Things to do in Wal Mart 1 to 10

**Disclaimer: I dun own OHSHC. **

**Okay. This chapter is rated T, without a doubt. Scram if you're 10 or under!!**

The gang had assembled in the front if the store.

"We're goin' in." Addie said, strutting through the doors.

"What's the first thing on the list?" Becky asked, and Shelby pulled out her clipboard.

"Take shopping carts and fill 'em with stuff. Then, strand them in random places." Shelby read.

Everyone ran off with their own shopping carts. Shelby went to the toys aisle, and filled her cart with Pokemon plushies and trading cards. Then, she left it in the aisle with all the CDs. Becky got a bunch of posters, Honey got a bunch of candy, and so on.

They met up in the electronics. "What's next?" Honey asked, peering over to Shelby's clipboard.

"Ride the electronic cars in front of the store."

Honey's eyes lit up. "Takashi, you love those!"

All eyes turned to Mori, who made no comment.

"He doesn't deny it!!" Hikaru and Kaoru screamed in sync.

"...Well... Uhm... Mori? Would you wanna ride them?" Tamaki asked, still processing the information. "How about Haruhi?"

Haruhi and Mori both nodded. Everyone pushed him over to the cars, and Haruhi got in a red one with white stripes, and Mori one with blue. After Addie paid, the ride began to bounce a little.

"Okay, while he's doing that, let's do the next one." Addie said.

"Set all the alarm clocks to go off at 10 minute intervals throughout the day." Shelby read. "Who wants to?"

"I wanna do it!!" Tamaki yelled, waving his hand. "...How do I set an alarm clock?"

Becky sighed. "I'll teach you."

"Thanks Becky!!" Tamaki said, glomping the girl.

"Uhm..."

They ran off towards the electronics, and Shelby looked at the list again.

"Start playing football- see how many people you can get to play."

"Woo! We wanna do it!" Hikaru and Kaoru raised their hands.

"Okay..." Shelby pushed them off towards the footballs. Hikaru picked up a red nerf ball, and threw it at Kaoru, who chucked it at some random kid.

"What's next?" Tamaki asked- he had returned from setting the clocks, Becky behind him.

"Haruhi and Mori's ride sure is taking it's time." Shelby said, glancing towards the door, then back at the clipboard.

"Run up to an employee, preferably male..." The redhead drifted off as she read the rest of the line. She looked up. "I nominate Tamaki to do this one."

"What is it?" Kyouya asked, taking the clipboard from Shelby, Mori and Haruhi now returning to the group.

"Walk up to an employee, preferably male, put your legs together, and yell 'I need some tampons!'" Kyouya looked at her. "Why should Tamaki do that?"

"Why not?" Shelby said. Addie gasped at her.

"That's just mean!" Addie said, Janna joined her in making a pouty face.

"I'm a mean person."

"I think-" Honey was cut off when a nerf football came and nearly hit him in the back of the head.

"Sorry!" Hikaru yelled, running over to him, patting his head, and grabbed the football. He chucked it towards Kaoru, but was intercepted by a brown haired boy.

"Sam!" Kaoru yelled, and tackled the kid.

"We'll leave him to that..." Shelby said, turning to Tamaki, and then realized he wasn't there. "Where...?"

Everyone looked around, and then Nick pointed. "There he is!"

All eyes turned to where he was pointing. Sure enough, Tamaki was standing in front of a male employee, leaning over, knees together, and he screamed.

"I NEED SOME TAMPONS!!"

The employee's face blanked. "Um... Aisle four..."

Shelby, Addie, Nick, Janna and Becky were roaring in laughter, while Honey, Haruhi and the twins (who had finished their game) were giggling. Mori and Kyouya just stayed normal.

"What's next?" Haruhi asked, once he had recovered from the giggle fit, and Tamaki had recoiled from embarrassment.

"Try on bras in the sewing and fabric department. Then the next one is try on bras over your clothes. Addie?"

"I'm on it!!" The blonde girl said, running to the clothes department. She came back with an arm full of bras, (some outrageously oversized) and started trying them on over her purple tank top. Shelby had flipped to the guitar hero 3 stickers on her clipboard and started sticking them on her arm, and started a poking war with Honey after sticking a sticker with Lou on it on his arm. Nick soon decided to join the war, since poking Shelby in the ribs is a surefire way to get your ass kicked by Shelby's poking torture.

Kyouya was watching Shelby, and Mori watching Honey. Tamaki was ogling at Addie, and the twins were toying with Becky's hair. And Janna... She had gotten the biggest bra she could find, and waltzed in front of Tamaki, lifted up her shirt, and tried it on. Tamaki was snapped out of his daze. "Janna?"

"Yeeees?"

"Get out of my face. Addie's my girlfriend, not you."

"Oooh, shut down. Too bad, Janna." Nick said, smirking and leaning against a rack of fabric, multiple red dots coating his arm. (from Shelby's rampant poking)

Haruhi put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Janna… You'll have more luck later in life." She attempted to comfort her.

"Meh. I doubt it." Addie said, snapping the second-to-last bra into place.

Janna looked at Addie, tears in her eyes. "Fine, I'm leaving, you assholes!"

"Wait!! Who's gonna do number 41?!" Shelby yelled, scanning over the list again.

Janna stopped, and thought about it. She decided that since she would be needed, she wouldn't leave. Addie returned all the bras to the correct location, and after much fussing, Janna returned hers.

"What do we do next?" Hikaru asked.

"Uhm…" Shelby pulled out her clipboard again. "Make a trail of orange juice on the ground, leading to the restrooms."

"I'll do it!" Becky said, raising her hand.

"Okay. You do that." Kaoru said, patting the brown haired girl on the back, as she walked towards the food.

"Next?" Kyouya asked.

"Sing 'sex and candy' in the loudest voice possible." Shelby looked up. "Does anyone know that song?"

A chorus of 'no' came at her.

"Okay, next one. Walk up to an employee and tell him or her 'I think there's a code 3 in house wares' in an official tone… see what happens."

"I think Kyouya should do it." Tamaki said.

"I agree. Start pulling your own wait, dude." Addie said.

Kyouya made an attempt to defend himself. "Shelby hasn't done anything yet either…"

"Kyouya, I've read through all these, I know which ones I'm doing."

Damn. No way out.

Kyouya coughed, and walked up to the employee. He was out of earshot from the rest of the group (and they saw Becky waddling in the background with a bottle of orange juice), and started talking. Everyone chuckled a bit when the color in the employee's face drained, and she scampered off towards house wares. Kyouya walked back to the group. "Happy now?"

_Well... part two coming soon...? Yeah. Definately. Yes. Totally. Buh-Bye._


	23. 102 Things to do in Wal Mart 11 to 16

**Disclaimer: I dun own OHSHC.**

**I AM ALIVE!! ;D**

**I just got kinda lazeh. XD And school sucks. I hate it. DX**

"What do we do next?" Haruhi asked.

"Turn all the radios to the polka station-then turn all the volumes up to 10. Then turn them off. I'll do it." Shelby said, glancing at Nick. "Partners in crime?"

Nick smiled. "Partners."

Shelby nodded, handed Kyouya the clipboard, then ran off towards the electronics.

"What's next?" Honey asked, and Kyouya glance at the sheet- now filled with doodles of dragons and people as pieces of toast. He noticed one of himself- toast with glasses and a clipboard.

"Play with the automatic doors."

"Yeah!" Becky screamed, and grabbed the twins. She bolted off towards the door.

"...Okay... What now?" Addie asked, straitening her miniskirt.

"Walk up-"

"We're back!" Shelby yelled, dragging Nick by the back of his shirt and waving.

Kyouya handed the clipboard back to her. "We're on number 13."

"Mmkay." Shelby said, dragging her finger down the page.

"Walk up to a random person, and be like 'Hi! I haven't seen you in so long!' Ect. See if they play along to avoid embarrassment. I so wanna do that!"

"Ditto!" Addie yelled.

Shelby turned around, and walked up to some girl wearing really short shorts, and a baby doll top. "Hey Karen; I haven't seen you in forever! Like, how are you?!" Shelby said, altering her voice to make it all girly.

"Uhm... My name is Meredith..."

"Whatever." Shelby rolled her eyes. "So, like, did you see those boots in aisle six?! They are to DIE for!!"

"Uhm... Do I know you?" Meredith asked, looking at Shelby like she had a second head.

"Duh silly, of course you know me, don't play dumb!" Shelby laughed.

"Oh... Right, hey... Shelley!"

"It's Shelby, bimbo."

"Whatever. So, what aisle were the boots in?"

"Aisle six- they're totally hot."

"Nice. What's your cell number?"

Shelby gave the girl her cell phone number, and Meredith gave Shelby hers.

Shelby waved, and walked back to the group and claim her clipboard. "You're up, Addie."

Addie grinned, and then scanned the wad of people that surrounded her. Spying her target- a dark brown haired boy, probably about 5'8".

"Ohmigawd, hi Pedro!!" Addie said, flipping her hair and looking important.

"Its Chris."

"Right, right. I was pretty close."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Dude, hello?! I'm Addie!! Like, the one from fourth hour?!" Addie yelled, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Uh..." Chris stuttered, looking at her like she had twelve arms. Suddenly, a polka song was heard from a few aisles over. Shelby and Nick high-fived.

"So, like, how've you been?" Addie asked, twirling her hair around her finger.

"Fine… I gotta go." Chris responded.

"See you around!" The boy smiled, waved and walked away. Addie strutted back to the group.

"Wow, he was hot." Addie said, fanning herself. Tamaki flew into his emo corner…

"But you're hotter Tamaki!!"

…And came right back.

"Alright, next one. 'Go through the clothes section, and pick up stuff and say 'Who the hell buys this shit anyway?!'" Shelby read.

"What did I miss?" Becky appeared at Shelby's shoulder, and read the clipboard.

"We'll do it!" Nick said, grabbing Janna's hand and raising it.

"Sure, whatever." Janna said.

"Go ahead." Addie granted their permission. Nick dragged Janna off to the clothes aisle, and poked around at stuff. He picked up a tee shirt with 'Eagles: When Hell Freezes Over' written in psychedelic letters on the front, and a bull's skull on the back. Shelby twitched.

"If he…"

"WHO THE HELL BUYS THIS SHIT ANYWAY?!"

Shelby sprang from her position behind a rack. "I DO!!"

Nick looked alarmed. Like, the 'HOLY SHIT!' look sprawled across his face. He knew that a pissed off Shelby was any kid's worst nightmare- especially if it was their fault.

Addie grabbed the belt loop in the back of Shelby's jeans. "Chill out, you're probably the only teenager alive who likes the Eagles."

Shelby pouted, but sat back down.

Janna picked up a mini skirt. It was a jean mini skirt, whitewashed, with a few splatter paint marks all over it.

Addie's eyes glared.

"WHO-"

"SHUT UP!!" Addie screamed, standing up and marching over to Janna and standing in a pose that would suggest she was about to bitch slap her.

"What? No guy would date you if you wore this!"

"If Shelby wore that, she still couldn't get a date!" Addie said, as if that proved something.

"HEY!" Shelby stood up again, ready to clobber Addie.

Kyouya pulled her down again. "If you wore that, I'd date you." He whispered in her ear.

Shelby threw him a skeptical look. "…?"

Kyouya just smiled at her. Shelby turned around. _Like hell I'd wear a mini skirt._

With Addie and Janna's scene over, they moved on to the next one.

"Repeat number fourteen in the jewelry department." Shelby read.

"OHMIGAWD I WANNA DO IT!!" Becky said, waving her hands around like a moron.

"Okay…" (I'm gonna skip what happened, cuz it kinda already did)

"Try putting on pairs of women's underwear on your head and walk around the school casually."

Shelby walked over to a rack of thongs. She picked a random one and walked over to Kyouya. She held it up to him.

"Put this on your head."


	24. 102 Things to do in Wal Mart 16 to 19

**LEIK ZOMG HAI EVERIONE!! HAO R U?! Sorry, I've been slacking off a lot lately, but no more! I bring you the next chapter of A Different Kind Of Girl!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC.**

Kyouya stared at the thong weirdly. "Are you serious?!"

"Uh, YEAH!" Shelby said, dangling it in front of his face.

Kyouya grimaced, and took the underwear. He then handed it to Tamaki, who Shelby stole it away from.

"NO! YOU MUST DO IT, OR THE RABID BUNNIES FROM HELL WILL EAT YOUR SOUL!!" Shelby screamed at him, earning odd stares from many bystanders, whom she screamed at. "WHAT?!"

"You're really into this, aren't you?" Kaoru asked, while Hikaru was laughing at the absurdity of the situation.

Shelby grinned, and nodded.

Kyouya had taken the thong (not wanting the rabid bunnies from hell on his tail), and delicately placed it on his head. Addie took out her cell phone and snapped a pic.

"Photobucket gold, I tell you." Becky commented, while standing behind Addie, observing the picture.

"Heehee, Kyouya! You look silly!" Honey said, giggling to himself.

Mori nodded.

Tamaki, being the oddball that he was, was overjoyed. "Mon Ami, Kyouya! You've embraced your feminine side!"

Kyouya grumbled. "More like Shelby forced it on me…"

Shelby grinned; she heard him.

"Who else wishes to take a shot at it?" Janna asked, holding up a pair of white lacy panties and displayed them like Vanna White.

The twins glanced at each other. Nick cocked his head in there direction.

"What are you guys thinking…?"

Hikaru turned to face Nick, a smirk plastered all over his face. He then turned to Janna, "We'll take two!"

Janna smiled, and tossed Kaoru and Hikaru each a pair of panties. Both boys put them on their heads and laughed at each other.

Shelby smirked at the situation she had created, and looked back at her clipboard. "Leave small sacrifices of gifts in the hands of mannequins."

Everyone glanced around, in search of mannequins. Kyouya took this as an opportunity to pull the thong off his head, but Addie caught him.

"Shelby! Kyouya is trying to take off the unfashionable thong!"

Shelby glared her i-will-make-your-brain-expode glare at the spectacle-clad boy, and he put it back on.

"I FOUND ONE!!" Tamaki screamed from a few lines over, and everyone rushed over to him. Sure enough, there was a swarm of mannequins posing, wearing 'fashionable' clothes, which Addie criticized.

"Okay, seriously?! THIS IS WHAT YOU CALL FASHIONABLE?!" Addie screeched, gesturing to one mannequin, who was wearing an orange tee shirt with a man dressed in black on it, the words 'strangers have the best candy' written below it, and jeans.

Mori pulled a random object off the shelf behind him (said random object being a bag of fun sized Hershey bars), and handed it to Honey. The smallish blonde boy smiled, and stood on his tiptoes and put it in the hands of the mannequin with the orange tee shirt.

"Four more left." Kyouya observed.

"Can it, thong-man." Addie snapped. "We can count." Kyouya frowned.

"Can you?" Janna asked, glaring in Addie's direction.

"Janna…" Shelby growled.

Nick put a hand on Janna's shoulder. "Janna, quiet."

After selecting and placing their offerings (a pack of bubblegum, a cow stuffed animal, an etch-a-sketch, and a can of febreeze), the group moved to the next one.

"Play soccer- the entire store is your field." Shelby read. Tamaki lit up, and ran a few aisles over. He returned with a soccer ball, still in the box.

"…Tamaki, we can't play ball if it's in a box…" Becky said, looking over the box.

"I can't open it." The blonde said, almost crying.

Addie stepped in. "Don't worry about it, Shelby usually carries around a pocket knife." She turned to Shelby. "SHELBY!! DO YOU HAVE YOUR POCKET KNIFE?!"

Shelby flinched; she had been standing right behind her. "Yeah, give me the box." She said, flipping out her glow-in-the-dark pocket knife.

Kaoru looked at her. "What is it with you and stuff that glows?"

Shelby burst out in laughter. "S-Sorry… I… I just can't… I CAN'T TAKE YOU GUYS SERIOUSLY WITH THAT ON YOUR HEAD!!"

The twins looked at her, nervously at first (she WAS holding a pocketknife, after all), then laughed at themselves again.

By now, Tamaki had handed her the box, and she had cut most of it open, and she was still laughing. Her hand suddenly slipped, and she cut a huge slit in her arm.

"DAMMIT!! THAT HURTS!!" She screamed, dropping both the box and her pocket knife, and clutching her arm in pain.

"Are you alright?" Kyouya asked, leaning over her.

Shelby glanced up at him, and started laughing again. Kyouya rolled his eyes, and pulled the thong off hid head. "Let me see it."

She flipped her arm over, and displayed the cut. Kyouya ran his fingers over the whole gash- it went from her wrist to her elbow.

"You should get to a hospital. It's just bad enough that you should get treated for it."

"I HATE HOSPITALS. DON'T YOU DARE MAKE ME GO THERE."

"Yeah, last time she went she had a few broken ribs. She had refused to go back; she hates the smell. Not to mention those paper gowns! Ugh! **SO**, like, NEVER." Addie commented, leaning over Shelby's arm.

Kaoru looked around. "Hey… how about we just buy a bunch of Band-Aids? We're in Wal-Mart, after all."

"Buy?" Hikaru corrected.

"We should buy them; we could get in a lot of trouble if we take them." Honey said, as though they weren't in trouble already.

"So yeah, lets GET THE DAMN BANDAIDS AND MAKE MY ARM STOP SQUIRTING BLOOD!!" Shelby screamed at the last part, although the pain in her arm was going down a bit.

And so, they got (paid) for the band-aids, and patched Shelby up. She looked at the clipboard, which she held in the arm that hadn't been sliced open.

"As the cashier runs your purchases over the scanner, look mesmerized and say, "Wow. Magic!"

Tamaki's eyes got really big. "You… You mean it's NOT magic?"


	25. Fluffiness

**Disclaimer: GAH. I do not own OHSHC. But maaaaaan, Kyouya sounds really hot!!!! :D Oh, and sorry if Kyouya gets a little OOC in this chapter, I just watched the commentaries with J. Michael Tatum, and am kinda basing Kyouya off of him…**

**Ahhhh! This chapter is basically a big wad of pent-up fluffiness. So yeah, lotsa fluff. So fluffy, you could nap on it. :)**

Becky laughed at Tamaki's stupidity. I mean, everyone knows that the scanners aren't magic, right?

"Put M&Ms on layaway. What does layaway even do?" Shelby asked, looking at Kyouya, figuring that he would know.

"I think it's when someone puts a hold on something they want because they can't pay for it now."

"Who never has at least 300 yen around?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in sync, looking at each other.

"Actually, like, a lot of people." Becky answered, looking at the twins.

"I've put Yu-Gi-Oh cards on layaway before… Well, technically, my dad did." Shelby said, putting a finger to her chin thoughtfully.

"Yu-Gi-Oh?" Kyouya asked, dumbfounded. Who actually watches Yu-Gi-Oh?

"Yeah. I used to be into that stuff, back in America. I mean, life was so boring there…"

"That's because nobody would talk to you because your nerdyness made you such a nerd nobody who wasn't a nerd couldn't stand your nerdyness. I mean, we were what, in middle school?! Who likes anime in middle school?!" Addie said, waving her hands around. "I mean, at that point in your life, you should be concerned with shopping, and clothes…"

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Anyway, I think the twins would be best suited for it." Honey said, flowers dancing around his head.

"Yeah!" Becky agreed, her eyes lit up.

"'Kay, be back in a second."

Hikaru walked hand-in-hand with Kaoru up to the part of the store where people put stuff on layaway (Sorry, I dunno what that is…), and leaned over the table.

"Hey, Miss? We need a bag of M&Ms on layaway, pronto." Kaoru said, flipping his hair out of his eyes and looking away.

The woman looked slightly confused, then responded, "Okay…"

Kaoru and Hikaru both grinned symmetrically and walked off.

Addie turned to Shelby. "What's next?"

Shelby glanced at her. "I dunno, make Kyouya do it. I'm bored." She said, shoving the clipboard in Kyouya's general direction. Kyouya took it, and again, marveled at all the little doodles Shelby had drawn on the sides.

"Mommy, what are we doing next???" Tamaki asked, putting his hands on Kyouya's arm, and peering over onto the clipboard.

Kyouya looked oddly at the clipboard in front of him, and said "Move a 'Caution: Wet Floor' sign to a carpeted area.

Janna glanced over at the nearest C:WF (Caution: Wet Floor) sign, noticing that it was already on carpet.

"I think we have competition..." She carelessly commented, ignoring the flames arising behind Shelby.

"AH HA!!! COMPETITORS!!!" She screamed, drawing the attention of everyone around her. She walked up to a few people and questioned them. "OHMIGAWD, IS IT YOU?!"

Addie and Becky rolled their eyes.

Suddenly, an Ootori Police Force Member appeared from behind a clothing rack. "Master Ootori, what are you doing?!" the man shouted, and Kyouya's eyes widened slightly.

"Nothi-"

"Your father has been worried sick over you all morning! And when I tell him that you've been with-" He paused for a minute, and peered around Kyouya, as to affirm that Shelby was indeed still there, "-THAT girl, why, he'll be hystarical! Especially after he forbid you to see her again! Kyouya, she's no good!"

Shelby growled. Kyouya stepped in before she could knaw his arm off.

"Shelby isn't no good. Sure, she's still a bit... Odd, at times, she's still valuable as a person. She has a great personality, and is a wonderful girl!" Kyouya finished his speech, as Shelby merely watched, slack jawed, from behind him.

"All the sa- Master Ootori, you're not falling for this girl, are you?" the man grinned.

Kyouya flipped his hair out of his face. "I am. I'm not going to deny it. That's exactly why I'm not going to let you talk trash about her!" He shouted, slamming his fist on a counter. All the cashiers and other customers at the Wal-Mart had stopped their current duties and focused all attention on the group. Kyouya, mainly.

"Well, this will make for an interesting report..." the man said, walking out the automatic doors.

"...Shit." Kyouya cursed, sinking to the floor.

Becky, noticing the dead silence, turned to the people and yelled "WHAT 'CHU LOOKIN' AT?!"

And, as quickly as it stopped, all noise began again. Tamaki picked up the clipboard, as Kyouya had put it on the counter when his ranting began, and walked to Kyouya. "Do you..." he drifted off, figuring Kyouya would already know what he was asking. Kyouya made a weak nod.

Tamaki nodded. "Alright, everyone. Let's leave Shelby and Kyouya to talk things out."

And so, the gang left, leaving Shelby (who had fallen to the floor after the first wave of ranting) and Kyouya sitting on the floor.

"Listen, Shel-"

"DUDE. What was that? I could have handled him, and you wouldn't have had to-"

"Can I finish my sentence?"

"Can I finish mine?"

Kyouya looked at the sarcastic redhead, then smirked. "Me first."

"Fine."

Kyouya sighed. "Okay, here goes. I really like you, Shelby."

Shelby opened her mouth to say something, but closed it.

Kyouya took that as a sign to continue. "I'm not really good with all that romantic crap, because my fans back at the club don't really need that from me, but, with you... Well, I love you, Shelby Rose Shiinozuka."

And at this, Shelby laughed.

Kyouya's glasses went white again, the glare from the lights reflected in them. "What?"

"That... Whoa. I never thought the man of my dreams would confess to me at Wal-Mart!" Shelby laughed, and Kyouya found her laugh slightly amusing, yet as comforted by the fact that she said "the man of her dreams".

"I love you too, Kyouya Something Ootori." Shelby said, mocking the black haired boy.

**-squee- Eeee!!! FLUFF!!!**


End file.
